Zorro's Legacy
by ShepsReyna
Summary: Sheppard and team go on a vacation, but it turns out to be a struggle just to survive. Set in early Season Four so spoilers up through at least the first half. Shepcentric with lots of Shep whump. Some violence and language but mostly like regular T.V
1. Chapter 1

I just could not get this story out of my head. I am working on the sequel to Evander's Heir, the first story I had ever written, and this idea just kept interfering. So, I figured I would just write this first as a small mind clearing exercise then get back to the Evander story. I apologize for any mistakes regarding flying, decompression, hypoxia and such. I know just enough to be dangerous. Yeah same for the medical stuff too. Yes Sheppard gets whumped.

I appreciate your feedback whether you enjoyed it or if you have suggestions for improving the story or my writing. Thanks for reading at least this far. I have it mostly done so should post fairly quickly if real life does not get too troublesome.

Disclaimer: I do this for fun. Any resemblance to anyone in real life or another story is coincidental etc. etc. I own nothing related to Stargate or Zorro, but that sure would be nice. Special Thanks to my Beta's Carol and C-A! Your time is valuable and I appreciate your help.

Zorro's Legacy

Chapter One-Take Off

"This should be fun, guys," Sheppard said cheerfully as they sat waiting for their plane.

Ronon looked at Teyla skeptically, but she only smiled. "I'm sure it will be, John. Where are we going again?"

"Europe. First stop England, then Scotland. After that France,then Italy. We've got two weeks so this is plenty of time for us to see the sites. I want to show you tons of places. It'll be great. Won't it, Rodney?"

McKay looked at Sheppard with his best irritated look. Sometimes the second meanest killing machine he had ever seen could be such a kid. Actually, maybe he was the meanest because Sheppard was more subtle and beguiling than Ronon. "Yeah." he finally said as Sheppard waited for an answer. Hours of flying in the air over water. Two weeks of touristy jaunts across Europe. I can't think of anything better."

"Hey, at least we'll meet up with your sister and family up there in France."

McKay looked thoughtful a moment. "Yeah, there is that. Still the water."

"Rodney," Sheppard growled quietly, "I think you should be used to all of that by now."

McKay looked at him squarely, "Yeah, but you aren't flying right now are you?"

Sheppard was about to say _thank you I think_ when they called for first class passengers. Rodney turned to Teyla and Ronon. "You won't believe how grateful you should be for first class tickets, but you should be. Especially you, Conan." McKay shook his head as the flight attendants batted their eyelashes at the oblivious pilot who was casually talking to some woman who was nearly 100 years old or so Rodney figured. Even she couldn't keep her paws off of him as Sheppard helped her down the gate bridge.

Teyla listened to McKay and she had to admit she was excited. Sheppard had told her a great deal about Earth's cultures and she was excited to finally visit some of them without having to actually work. They sounded varied and interesting. This was what Rodney called a vacation. She was grateful that the IOA had purchased their tickets and arranged something called passports, even though McKay had commented that it was the least they could do. Sheppard was going to buy them all but General Landry had commented that everything had been arranged for all four of them. She remembered Sheppard's look when McKay asked him if he was rich or something. The colonel had not answered but she knew the look as one of a desire for privacy. It had been clear enough even for McKay as the good doctor did not seem to ask any further questions.

Teyla was amazed by sheer size of the aircraft. Sheppard had called it an Airbus _or maybe he said a 747_, she thought, and even he was a bit excited saying it was 'state of the art'. She felt her own excitement and perhaps a hint of anxiety as she thought of their trip. Sheppard guided them to an upper level and to their seats. She smiled when she heard McKay whine to Sheppard about why he had to sit next to Ronon and Sheppard got to sit next to her. The colonel said nothing but only smiled. Sheppard was stowing a bag in an overhead been when she heard a warm but unfamiliar voice call out. "Is that you, Spike?" She saw Sheppard almost snap to attention when he heard that name, but a grin quickly crossed his face as he turned around.

"It is you!"

"Yes sir, it is. Wow, it is great to see you. Didn't expect to see you here."

A man nearly Sheppard's size wearing a uniform approached him and grabbed Sheppard before he could do anything and clasped him in a big bear hug. "Great to see you, but when were you going to call me? Hard to get hold of you unless you call me."

"Well, now that you've retired and are flying all over the world it's kind of hard to get hold of you too, but it has been too long."

"Tried writing you since the last time I saw you, but never heard back from you."

"Yes sir, sorry. I actually just got your letter not too long ago. Been a little…busy."

"Hey now, Spike, no need to call me sir anymore. You know that. By the way," the man said with a gleam in his eye, "Did you grow or something in the last few months or is it just your hair that's grown more wild?"

Teyla laughed,as did Ronon. Sheppard was obviously embarrassed but looked at the man with something she had never seen him look at anyone with before…awe.

"So wonder what the Spike is about." McKay drawled.

The older man laughed. "That's Sheppard's nickname…for obvious reasons. See some things don't change."

Sheppard smiled broadly. "ColonelRamos, this is Dr. Rodney McKay, Specialist Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagan." The pilot shook hands with each one and introduced himself as Joachim. "You don't have to call me colonel either, Shep. Joachim will do. I was the good Sheppard's primary flight instructor during preliminary training then advanced training later. I gave him the nickname Spike, when he earned it. That was an easy one to come up with. Anyway, we've managed to keep in touch although a little less over the past four years, but we catch a good steak every now and then."

Sheppard nodded. "So are you flying this old bird?"

The man feigned hurt. "What do you mean old bird? State of the art. Heck, does notreally need much of a pilot, but it gets me to Europe and back."

Teyla smiled at the man with the salt and pepper hair and bright brown eyes. He was obviously very important to Sheppard although her very private friend had not mentioned him before. "Why don't you come up and meet the crew? You can go through our preflight with us. We are just about to get started. I noticed your name on the passenger list and had to see if it was really you. The pilot began to walk back toward the cockpit when he turned and saw Sheppard still standing in the aisle, "Want to come take a look or not?"

Sheppard looked at each of his friends in turn with the eagerness of a five year old. Teyla had to admit she loved this boyishness of his. He had so many looks, and this one she loved the best. Funny, how his face could turn to one of darkness when needed.

"Oh go on, Spike," she heard McKay tease, "Don't want you pouting because you missed your chance to see all the cool stuff." She nodded with a smile as Sheppard looked at her. He said nothing as he walked away with the older pilot.

"Kid in a candy store," she heard McKay mutter as he opened up a newspaper and began reading. She smiled at Ronon who nodded then closed his eyes. She enjoyed watching the people board the plane as well as the activity outside. These people had never known the Wraith and it showed in their confident demeanor--one she hoped would return to the people of Pegasus.

She heard the flight attendant comment about getting ready to push from the gate and begin preparations for take off. About 15 minutes after he had left, Sheppard returned with a huge grin on his face. "Man, that thing has tons more buttons to push than the pu…well other aircraft I have flown. I forgot how complicated things were, but they have an all glass cockpit which actually means tons less buttons. They even have fly by wire. He wasn't kidding when he said state of the art."

She listened to him talk about the details of the cockpit as they rolled down the tarmac. Lately, he had been more withdrawn and fatigued since they had lost Elizabeth to the replicators and almost lost Ronon to his former friends, so it was nice to see him in good spirits. She did not understand even half of what he was saying and was not at all interested in it, but rather in how he was saying it. She watched the sparkle of his eyes and listened to the inflection of his voice as he spoke. She stole a glance at McKay and Ronon who both rolled their eyes when they caught her eye, but she also saw them grin. Colonel Carter had asked them to take some time off after the recent events and told Sheppard in particular that she would not have them onactive duty for at least two weeks if they stayed on Atlantis. He opted for leave as he termed it since he had "use or lose" anyway. She was not sure what all of this meant but they found themselves on this vacation at the expense of the IOA. She smiled at him as he continued explaining all the apparent equipment that was available and new on this aircraft.

A deck below Mathias sat quietly watching the others and hoping that his flight on this stinking airline would be one that would end in glory. He had been patient, and now he had everything he needed.

He closed his ears to the children laughing a few rows down. He imagined them not as living beings, but angelsalready watching over the others. It would be easier to think of them as already a part of the heavens than as children he would murder. They were unfortunate casualties, but the world had left him no choice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uh the aircraft is really a mix of the 747 and the huge Airbus. I kept it that way for flexibility and such and because I am no engineer. I ask for your patience regarding creative license and hope it is at least believable to the regular folk like me. Any engineers, pilots and such out there, just cover you eyes please.

The night will soon get worse for Sheppard and team, not to mention everyone else.

This story was inspired by a recent trip of my own and thoughts of the old great movies like Airport 77 and the other one with Charlton Heston. Anyone remember those? I loved them!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Seven Hours Until Arrival

Sheppard dozed a while after dinner until the flight attendant came by and knelt next to him. He immediately opened his eyes as he sensed a presence close to his face. "Sorry to bother you, Colonel Sheppard. Captain Ramos wanted to know if you wanted to join him in the cockpit. He said to tell you the jumpseat was open if it wasn't too uncomfortable for your uh…well, you know."

Sheppard smiled. He looked over at Teyla who was sound asleep as was Ronon. Rodney had earphones on as he worked on his laptop. The cabin was hushed since they had finished with their meals about an hour ago and many were now sleeping through the long flight. "Thanks," he whispered, "I think my bony ass can tolerate a jumpseat a while." She nodded with a knowing smile.

He worked his way forward to the cockpit. McKay was so engrossed in whatever he was doing that he did not even look up when Sheppard left. He heard laughter as he approached the cockpit, and it grew louder when the door opened. "Aw, there he is," he heard Ramos say. "We were just talking about you Spike."

Sheppard grinned knowing he had walked into a trap. "Simpson," Ramos said to the other man, "This is Lt Col John Sheppard, otherwise known as Spike."

"Jeez," the co-pilot drawled as he looked at Sheppard's hair, "You Air Force boys aren't as creative with the nicknames as us Navy fliers."

Ramos rolled his eyes. "We were too busy actually flying rather than swimming."

The co-pilot laughed. "Well, I will let you and Spike here talk. I am going to stretch my legs and get a bite to eat."

Ramos nodded then looked at Sheppard. "Well I guess you won't have to sit on the jumpseat for a while. Why don't you sit in the co-pilot's seat?"

"I'm not qualified," Sheppard said seriously.

"Hey relax, it's on auto and don't worry I won't turn over the stick."

Sheppard nodded and took a seat. He couldn't help but grin. The cockpit was dim except for the controls, but he could still see the full moon light dancing off the clouds. He turned when he realized Ramos was looking at him.

"Whatever you are doing, you are still flying, right?" the older man asked quietly.

Sheppard looked at his mentor in the eye. "Oh yeah," Sheppard said with a grin. "Absolutely."

Ramos nodded. "That's good. I knew you were in the Antarctic not using your skills at all as you shuttled people around, but as we met periodically over the past couple of years I was worried that maybe you hadn't been flying at all. None of my contacts knew where you had gone, and I just realized that when I saw you all goofy looking out at the sky, I had never asked you. I had gotten worried about you when I hadn't heard anything from you for the last few months."

"I know."

"I know it's hard to match our schedules, but I'm glad that we do get to get together every now and then. Weird that we actually ran into each other this time on your great European vacation."

"Yup, I tried calling you before I left, but you weren't available, guess this is why."

"So you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Bullshit. You never change, Shep."

Sheppard sighed. "It's been a little tough, but I'm okay."

Ramos eyed him carefully. "Well, we can talk about it later if you want--as much as you can tell me anyway."

Sheppard nodded, thankful that Ramos did not push. "So those folks with you are part of your team. No worries. You don't have to answer but I know that you have to be doing some sort of special ops top secret thing. The geek alone screams it by the way. No way in hell Spike hangs out with geeks lest they might find out that unruly hair and cocky attitude hides a geek underneath."

Sheppard laughed. "I am not a geek."

"No, you don't act like one, but you are. It's okay. I still hold you in high regard."

"Thanks." Sheppard eased back in the chair and looked at the moon. He never got tired of a view like this. "How are you doing? You okay?" He asked finally not wanting to go there but wanting to all at the same time.

Ramos stared out at the moon as well. Their type did not look each other in the eye when they talked this way. You might talk about it in some sort of code way, but the righteousness of pilothood meant you did it discreetly, giving the other a way out through body language and allowing one to change the subject if need be. But Ramos was a mentor. Sheppard would follow his lead. So if he wanted to know how his former student was doing, and he did, then he would have to spill first.

"It was tough when Rosie died, but she had been sick for a while, and I know she's at peace."

Sheppard looked down. "I'm really sorry I wasn't here for her funeral. I got your letter saying she had died months later, and I just…well…I…"

Pilots always helped their buddies out of awkward feeling statements. "No worries Shep. I can't say I don't miss her, but we had a great life, and we were able to travel together before she got sick. The girls are grown up; she saw her grandkids. We can't ask for anything more. She did want me to tell you that she loved you like a son you know."

Sheppard nodded. He knew Ramos was talking about it but not letting all of his feelings through. Pilots only gave so much and the rest needed translation. Sheppard understood that. Sheppard grinned as he thought of something funny. "You know, I always gained weight when I came to visit you guys."

Ramos laughed. "She always thought you were too skinny. Never had to worry about that with me. I loved it when you came over because I knew there would be good eating in bounty." Ramos looked him over. "What about you? You look a little tired. Something happen?"

Sheppard turned and grinned. "What happened to 'talk about it later'?"

The older man shrugged. "It is later."

"Lost a friend. Almost lost another."

"You blame yourself."

Sheppard said nothing but sighed.

"Like I said, nothing changes. You don't have dominion over everything John. It happens far too often in the work we do. Or you do. I don't do that anymore."

"It just doesn't get easier."

"It shouldn't. Look, I don't know what to tell you that I haven't already. I'm sorry."

Sheppard grinned. "I know. Thanks." There was silence between them. The emotional truce had been called. That was as far as the two pilots were willing to go right now. They had almost exchanged tears before when they had lost mutual friends, but this was not the place for it to happen for the first time.

"So are you going to show me how all this works?" Sheppard finally broke the silence.

"I don't know. If I do, you might be trying to fly this thing while I am taking a nap. Simpson is Navy so you might be able to fool him into letting you." They laughed. Pilots respected all pilots, but Ramos and Sheppard knew only the truly righteous pilots flew in the Air Force. What other service had a song that focused purely on conquering the skies?

oOoOoOoOo

Mathias knew that he would have to make his move. As the flight attendants passed by picking up trash, he heard them say that the co-pilot had taken a break, so he knew the co-pilot would be alone in the crew lounge. He looked around and saw that the flight attendants were gathered in one area also resting. Most everyone was asleep or had headphones on, so maybe this would work after all. He quickly but quietly got up and made his way to the crew lounge area near the cockpit and just beyond the dark curtain. His heart was racing as he thought he might be noticed, but he made it. He entered the room and said nothing as he aimed the weapon at the back of the man's head just before he turned around. The silencer he had acquired had kept the noise level to minimal, but he hoped no one had heard. There was no turning back now. He pushed away any remorse so that only anger could remain to fuel what he was about to do.

The pilot should be alone, so he made his way to the cockpit. Within an hour they should be at the bottom of the sea if his plan went well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey I've seen too many movies where no one hear's the silencer. Many apologies. Next chapter the peril and whumpage begin. Thanks to Carol and C-A from here on out!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all very much for your feedback. I actually changed things because of feedback from jasminesmommy about Ronon kicking butt a little. Hope this one satisfies. I may not post as quick because I changed a little and that affects what I have already written, but I promise it will be soon... I won't sleep until this thing is done!

Chapter Three-Six Hours Out

"Cool. Wish I could show you what…" Sheppard caught himself before he said anything else.

"Yeah, I know. But I bet it's some lowly puddlejumper compared to this sweet mistress."

Sheppard laughed. If only he knew. "Mine just takes more brain power."

"Like I said. Geek."

"Hey! By the way, where is that Navy co-pilot of yours? What did you end up calling him?"

"Didn't take me long to figure him out. This is the third time I've flown with him. He earned his nickname on the last trip."

"You mean he didn't have one?"

"Oh those Navy flyboys called him something like Streaker."

"I don't even want to know. So what did he earn from the Great Bestower of Names?"

"Elmo."

"What?" Even for pilots, that was almost cruel.

"Elmo. You've only seen the surface. They guy is just so damn cheerful all the time."

Sheppard laughed. He couldn't help it and he had to admit it felt good. Ramos had a way of doing that. "Well. I need to catch a few zzzzzs before we get there. I'll see if I can't find Elmo for you."

Ramos grinned. "Yeah that would be good. He should have been back by now, and I need to stretch." They heard the door rattle slightly as someone tried to open it. "Maybe that's him."

Sheppard was still grinning as he opened the door. His grin faded quickly as he saw angry eyes looking at him. _Stupid why didn't you confirm who it was!!_ he thought just before he felt hard metal just above and to the left of his left eye. As Sheppard staggered backwards, he somehow recognized—in the small part of his vision that was not gray--that this was not the co-pilot. He crumpled to the floor and only heard a scuffle as he watched feet dancing around the tight compartment. He recognized the sound of muffled gunfire and glass shattering as bullets found the glass displays. He pulled himself up despite the dizzying headache. More bullets, and he heard a grunt as Ramos staggered back into his seat. Sheppard got angry and pulled himself up. Mathias was able to turn around and discharge the weapon once more. Sheppard did not make a sound as the bullet tore into his shoulder.

oOoOoOoOo

Ronon heard the strange noise. "Did you hear that McKay?" He turned and saw McKay sleeping with his laptop in the usual place, his lap. Ronon looked around. No one seemed to be having any trouble sleeping. Ronon himself had been asleep until he heard a sound that reminded him of gunfire but muted as if it was far away. He closed his eyes thinking perhaps it was a dream. About two or three minutes later, he heard it again in quick succession. There was a brief lapse then once more a single shot. He jumped up from his chair and headed toward the cockpit where he thought he heard the sound coming from.

Just before he reached the curtain two men came tumbling out. One was Sheppard and another was someone he did not recognize but was holding a gun. He heard the sound again and then a slight whistling sound and realized a bullet had torn through the upper cabin. Ronon watched as the man brought the gun down on Sheppard's right shoulder. Blood was already staining his friend's white shirt red. Sheppard cried out angrily and in one swift movement that made Ronon proud, hit the man as hard as he could and simultaneously removed the gun. From then on it seemed to Ronon as if everything was happening in slow motion. Sheppard grabbed the man and smashed him in the face a couple of times then Sheppard let go and slumped back against a seat. By then a few people had roused and had began calling out frantically. The man stupidly continued to struggle until Ronon grabbed him by the throat. "Stop struggling or I'll make it hurt worse." Mathias looked wide-eyed for a while. He had not expected all of this. Suddenly he smiled. "It doesn't matter. We're all going to die."

Sheppard was standing with the gun pointed at Mathias. "Get up you son of a bitch. Everyone else stay calm! The bullet hole won't do anything to the cabin pressure. Ronon get him to the crew quarters and tie him up. Keep an eye on him. Everyone stay calm please and remain in your seats."

Ronon picked Mathias up by the neck and pushed him forward. They entered the quarters when they saw the dead co-pilot. Ronon turned Mathias around and hit him again and had him by the throat.

"Ronon!" Sheppard said grabbing the Satedan's shoulder, "We need to question him. Tie him up damn it! I need to get to the cockpit." Ronon looked at the hazel fire in Sheppard's eyes and it calmed his own. Ronon shoved Mathias down tied his hands quickly, then belted him in as tight as he could to the seat. He was going to say something to Sheppard when there was a sudden depressurization and his breath was taken away and the plane lurched down and right. Sheppard fell hard onto his right side, but quickly struggled to get up. "Ronon!" he shouted as he handed the Satedan the gun, "Get him seated and put this on you first then on one on him!" Sheppard handed him a crew oxygen mask then lurched out of the quarters toward the cockpit.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard could hear screaming in the cabin but he left it to the passengers to have listened to the emergency procedures and take care of themselves because he knew time was very very limited. Sheppard entered the cockpit and quickly locked the door. Ramos was struggling to get his mask on, so Sheppard helped the older pilot put on his oxygen mask and headset. He then sank in the chair and put on his own mask and headset. He turned and noticed the older pilot was bleeding from his face and his side.

"John," he heard Ramos rasp. "John, I've got some glass in my eyes. You are going to have to take over, I don't know what the hell happened but she suddenly depressurized and…and I'm having trouble keeping the descent reasonable!"

"Sir, you're hurt." Sheppard said somewhat dazed, and did not mention his own injuries. He could not even put on his seat harness so he was nearly on the controls. He knew he was bleeding fairly heavily from a cut on his head that hurt like a son of a bitch. His shoulder hurt even more, but his old instructor looked worse off. He pushed down the lump in his throat and the dread in his stomach.

"No shit Spike. Take the damn controls!"

"Yes sir!" Sheppard grimaced as he reached for the stick. Unfortunately it was on his right side where he had been shot.

The man's voice changed and became softer but more focused. Sheppard immediately zeroed in as he had done years before. "Okay. Just like the old days John. Now is your panel screwed up? I knew my HUD got blown up by that asshole. What happened to him anyway?"

"Yes my panel is lit up and appears to be working. He's secured. I have Ronon watching him. He won't be going anywhere."

"Good, on both counts. We are still dropping pretty fast but not too bad from what I can tell."

"Yeah. Kind of like a combat landing, but not as bad."

"Okay, try to ease her up a bit. Don't want the customers back there getting any more panicked than they already are. Should be hearing from them soon. We need to get below 10,000 feet so they won't need this oxygen. What's the reading?"

"One Eight thousand and steadily dropping at approximately 6000 feet per minute. Will try to slow it down…a bit. Damn she's pulling."

"Elmo."

"Dead."

Ramos sighed. "Okay, you fly this thing with a joy stick, you know that now after I showed you around the controls. It's not significantly different than other stuff you have flown and you know the same principles apply. You know all that. She is just a lot heavier. I don't know what is happening, so you need to get oriented." There was a pause. Sheppard could hear him breathing hard and his voice was thin as he spoke. "Damn it they are calling in from the Tower. Yes Heathrow Tower, this is Flight Echo Alpha Niner One. We have experienced an attempted high-jacking. Cockpit is secure. We experienced depressurization…so…so we are descending to 10,000 feet." Sheppard heard the pilot's voice get weaker but he continued. "My co-pilot is dead. I am injured and currently have an Air Force pilot--Lt Col John Sheppard--assisting me." The man was breathing heavier. Sheppard knew he needed help, but there was nothing he could do until they could get off the passengers off oxygen and get a doc if there was one.

"No he is not qualified in this aircraft!" Ramos wheezed, "But I can't see a damn thing right now…and he is the closest to qualified we have. I will help him but he is going to be my hands and eyes for a while. We are still six hours out. Now let me get back to you when I can."

Sheppard grinned under the mask. "You never were good with the tower."

Ramos scowled, "Pains in the ass half the time, but…we need them."

Sheppard looked at the HUD. "One nine thousand feet. Airspeed looks good. Hydraulics feel sluggish but maybe that's just me." Adrenaline was helping him right now, but he knew that would wear out very soon.

"No," Ramos rasped. "No. I don't think there was an actual leak but maybe electrical or computer. Damn. We'll try to figure that out when we get below 10,000. I'm sure the flight attendants are ready to have a collective cow right now, not knowing what is going on."

_Not to mention my team_, Sheppard thought.

"Wow. I hope no one was in the lavatories," Ramos said innocently. Sheppard laughed but it made something hurt on his right side. He remembered hitting a small cabinet after the decompression, but had not thought anything of it. The thing was it did not hurt to touch his ribs but it hurt when he breathed. He brushed the pain aside the best he could. They were getting closer to the target altitude but it seemed like it was taking forever. He sat there reading off the numbers and like Ramos, ignoring the calls on the headset from Heathrow Tower. He was not sure how long it was, but they finally reached an altitude where everyone should be fairly comfortable.

"Mark at eight thousand feet," Sheppard said. It had taken about five minutes to drop about nearly 30,000 feet.

"Okay. Let's see if auto-pilot works. Remember where it is?"

"Yes," Sheppard said with a grimace as the movement to reach it sent pain through his head resulting in nausea. "Auto-pilot engaged."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four—Banged Up Stupid

"Okay. Hold on…told you they would call…get the lead flight attendant in here for me," Ramos said as the plane leveled out.

Sheppard heard the flight attendants frantic call. He looked worriedly at Ramos but focused on his voice. He told her to come up. He realized then that he also heard banging on cabin door.

"Sheppard!" He recognized Ronon's voice now. "Sheppard!! Open the door!"

Sheppard realized he would have to get up to do that. He took off his mask and willed himself out of his chair. He steadied himself and pushed back the gray forming in his field of vision.

It only took a few steps and he fumbled at the door. "Sheppard!" Yes that was Ronon, and he heard McKay talking to probably the flight attendant.

Sheppard opened the door and nearly collapsed at the effort. "Oh my God," McKay exclaimed behind Ronon.

He felt Ronon guiding him back toward his seat. McKay was arguing with the flight attendant.

"Rodney!" Sheppard shouted. His headache was barely tolerable, and he needed to take care of business. "Rodney please let her through. Ronon. Please I need to talk to her. " Ronon knew that Sheppard was not doing so well, but the pilot, Sheppard's friend,was worse.

"Oh my God," the lead flight attendant said looking at the glass and blood throughout the cockpit. "Captain Ramos!" She said rushing to the pilot. "Joachim."

The older pilot looked at her. He removed the mask and Sheppard noticed blood had run down his chin. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _Sheppard thought.

"Kara," he heard Ramos rasp. "Look. Sheppard is going to have to take over. He's a pilot. I am going to help him. Just let the passengers know that there was an attempted hijack that was thwarted and that, during it, there was a breach in the compartment. We are fine, but…have to fly below 10,000 for the rest of the trip…it's going to take a little…longer. If there are any concerns, we will let them know, but we are not worried right now. If they ask just let them know that a pilot is flying this bird."

"Yes sir. I will find a doctor. We have two on board."

"Okay. Shep is hurt worse than he will tell you. Do what he tells you Kara and let his team help you."

She nodded with tear filled eyes then quickly dried them and put on a mask of calm. Sheppard looked up at Ronon and the Satedan followed her out to help. When they left Rodney rushed in. "What did you do, Sheppard?"

Sheppard had to smile. "Saved your ass again, Rodney."

McKay harrumphed while he looked Sheppard over. "Jeez, John. I don't think there is anymore blood left in your head."

"Rodney, put the mask back on Ramos," Sheppard said putting his own on again.

McKay turned around. He checked the older man's pulse. Not good. "Okay," he said quietly. "There you go Captain. Doc will be here soon." McKay turned around to Sheppard as he realized something. He placed a headset on to talk. "Hey should the rest of us still be on oxygen?"

"No. We are okay here where we are, but anyone in the cockpit should keep it on. This altitude affects night vision and we don't want to go much lower." Sheppard was quiet for a while. McKay could hear both pilots breathing irregularly. He knew he should be scared but for some reason he didn't. He needed to act but was not sure what he could do to help. Sheppard looked up at him with glassy, dazed eyes and appeared to be thinking or wanting to say something. _Great_, McKay thought, y_ou went and got yourself banged up stupid_. _We are so dead._

Sheppard opened his mouth to finally say something when a tall gentleman rushed in with another standing behind him. "Hello. I am Dr. Jesop and this is Dr. Baker. We need some space to work please," the doctor said in a firm buy gentle British accent.

"Sure, fine." McKay said handing the doctor the headset. "I'll check on you soon, John. Need to let them do their voodoo."

Sheppard nodded expressionless. _Yeah, so dead._

Jesop was in front of Sheppard. "Son," the gray haired man said with that gentle voice. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Sheppard looked around the doctor. "How is the colonel?"

The old man did not take his hands off of Sheppard. "Doctor Baker is taking care of him. Now tell me what happened first."

Sheppard related what he remembered of the story while the doctor examined him. "Ah so that is how you got this gash and bruise on your head. You need stitches. I'm worried about the sluggishness of your pupils. Are you seeing double?

"No."

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Not now. Did."

"Head hurt?"

"Yes."

Sheppard grunted as the man touched his shoulder. "You have lost a lot of blood colonel. I need to get this bleeding to stop. You really should not be flying."

"Oh, and he should." Sheppard quipped.

"I'm afraid you have at least a moderate concussion."

"Can you fly this whale doc?"

"Hey on both counts," he heard Ramos say weakly through the headset.

"Need to get you patched up colonel if you are going to help Captain Ramos."

"I'm fine now. Need to stay."

"I just want to get you stitched up son. We have a long trip ahead of us."

Sheppard was going to say something when he heard Ramos in his ear. "Spike, it's on autopilot. Get your friend McKay back in here to figure out what the hell happened. That is why you have him, isn't it? To fix stuff? Go get yourself sorted out. Then it can be my turn. If something happens then we'll get you. That's an order."

Ramos thought Sheppard would argue. He could not give him orders anymore, but instead he heard a weak "Yes sir," and the doctor was helping him out of the seat.

The curtain was still closed so no one saw Jesop help him to the crew quarters. It was large enough for a twin size bed, and a couch and two seats. The idiot high-jacker was bound and gagged. Sheppard saw a figure on the bed covered in a blanket. He knew he was out of sorts a bit because a part of him understood that if he were feeling better, he would not have left the cockpit under any circumstances since that was the co-pilot under that blanket. But he knew he needed to get the bleeding under control if he was going get them home. He also knew Ramos was going to die. In his heart he knew it, but he allowed himself to deny it right now.

"Ronon, get him out of here before I change my mind and let you kill him. Take his wallet and get information to Rodney to find out more." He felt disconnected from himself slightly as he spoke. Ronon smiled and grabbed a wide-eye Mathias and led him out.

"John," he heard a soft call on his left. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and it hurt to move it, so he turned his head.

"Teyla," he said quietly with a smile. She did not look shocked at his appearance because she had seen him like this before. Even worse.

She sat next to him on the couch as the doctor looked him over some more. "I need you to lay down son. I am going to stitch you up and stop the bleeding on this shoulder. They have a pretty impressive med kit here so I am going to give you a local but I can't give you anything else."

"Story of my…life doc." Sheppard said sleepily.

"Miss, is it okay if I place his head in your lap? I could use your help keeping him still."

Teyla nodded as the doctor placed a blanket on her lap and eased Sheppard back. Gentle fingers pried open his swollen eye again and a light flashed in it. He hissed in anger and was met with a gentle pat on his leg. "Sorry son, but want to make sure there is no damage to the eye directly."

Sheppard slowed his breathing. He felt Teyla's small warm hand wrap around his slender shaking one. "Teyla?" he asked quietly.

"Yes John. I am here."

"Tell McKay to figure out…what's wrong…," he couldn't remember what he need from Rodney for a second, and it was hard keeping his eyes open. "Ummm, wrong with the hydraulics…why de…depressurized…I forgot to…tell him earlier.

"Okay, John," she whispered while she held him gently. She rubbed his hair softly and frowned when her hand came away bloody. The doctor administered a numbing shot to Sheppard's head. She did not watch but spoke softly to him as the older man stitched his head and cleaned him up as best as he could. It did not seem to take as long as she thought it would, but Sheppard did not even stir when the doctor worked on his shoulder pressing firmly on the wound.

"Miss, can you hold this here firmly for just a minute while I get something to adhere to it? It'd like to immobilize his arm, but he is going to need it, so I just need to get a firm bandage on there."

"He seems to be sleeping too soundly doctor," Teyla whispered.

"He has a moderate concussion. I am concerned with the bruising on his right side of his torso but nothing appears broken, and frankly there is nothing I can do even if it is a problem. I would like to keep him still for as long as possible until he is needed in the cockpit."

She nodded. It was disconcerting sitting with the body of the co-pilot just a few feet away. "I am Teyla. I will keep him here as long as possible."

"Thank you, Teyla. I do hope he can fly this plane. The other pilot is not likely to live much longer," the doctor said quietly as he finished with Sheppard.

She said nothing as she looked sadly at Sheppard. "He can fly anything doctor. As long as he is conscious, he will not let anything stop him from keeping everyone here safe." Her conviction surprised the doctor, but he had not been through what they had. McKay would determine what was wrong, and he would fix it, and John would land this aircraft safely.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Storms, turbulence ahead and that's even before the difficult landing. Thanks for your feedback. I have not based this off a specific movie, just let the mind flow a little, but I would be wrong to say that those disaster movies weren't an inspiration. I'm torn though what to do about Ramos. May take a wee bit longer for the next post. Waiting on getting it Betaed and now in the revision part but just a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Gotta Give Him a Chance

The lead flight attendant had been able to calm down the passengers but Ronon also helped as he forced some panicked men back in their chairs and stood next to the attendant as she made her announcement. Ronon admired the flight attendant as he watched her reassure a few passengers explaining again that all was fine. All the flight attendants were impressive actually. He understood why the passengers were fearful. They likely had never been threatened before with death the way he and the team had. They also didn't know that they could put their trust in Sheppard and McKay to get them out of a situation, but Ronon thought the head pilot named Ramos would die. He had two gunshot wounds. Maybe if they had been on the ground near a medical facility he might be okay. Ronon was also concerned about Sheppard's injuries. His friend had looked worse before but not by much.

Ronon peeked his head in the cockpit to check on McKay. The Satedan had stayed in front of the cockpit to dissuade anyone from bothering the scientist or the pilot. "How are you doing McKay?"

"Oh just great…Sheppard is taking a nap, his teacher here is taking one too…Anyway. I can't fix it completely. This Mathias guy did something with the system and yeah I know I should know how to fix it but he really messed it up, so I am working on the most critical pieces so John has a chance of landing this thing, but I don't know. It's still going to be hard. Most of it is going to be manual just so I can convert what power we have to critical systems like keeping the engines running. I don't even know if he can control his descent, if the landing gear will work."

"You can do it and so can he."

McKay looked out. "Ronon, I'm not sure. I mean…fine." McKay did not want to talk about his friend all bloody and battered and whether he would have the strength to land this thing. "Where is the Homicidal idiot?"

"He's down below," Ronon said with a smirk.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I tied him up and put him down below like Sheppard said."

"He did not give you any more information about how to fix all this?"

"No just kept repeating over and over what I already told you he told me and that there is no way to fix it."

"Not even why he did what he did.?"

"No. Like I said. He just says we are all going to die. He didn't look so good anyway."

"What do you mean?" McKay asked looking suspicious.

"I told him that if he so much as moved I would put him in the crate with all the snakes."

"Snakes?" McKay asked worriedly.

"Oh there aren't any. I just told him that. I liked that movie Snakes on the Plane. Sheppard and I watched it last month. But I should go check on Mathias or whatever his name is." McKay looked at Ronon as he left. He was not sure, but he was surprised that Mathias was still alive. Ronon had gotten little precious information from him like how the virus worked but it was too late. McKay sighed and turned back to his computer, working furiously in the dark cockpit. There had to be some way he could help Sheppard and Ramos.

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla watched John sleeping. His eye was covered but she could see his forehead slightly furrowed and each breath seemed to cause him pain. He stirred slightly and she shushed him, but his eyes shot open and he looked around wildly. He reached for his eye instinctively. Teyla grabbed his arm. "John, it is fine. John."

"No can't see. Need to see with both eyes."

"John, it is just bruised. You were hit just above it and there was a large cut and some swelling. The doctor said your eye was fine otherwise."

He was breathing faster and was still struggling against her but she held his arms down.

"John, I promise. The doctor looked at it. There is no permanent damage. I promise John, but if you continue to struggle you will hurt yourself further." Her tone was caring but firm.

John was looking at her intently. He closed his good eye and sighed. His head felt as if someone had stabbed him in the eye. He slowly sat up with Teyla's help and looked around. There was not much time before he lost his dinner and he was frantic to find a trash can. He felt Teyla's gentle hand as she grabbed his arm and guided him to the lavatory just off to the side behind the small crew bed. It was agonizing all over his body as the nausea took hold and he retched until he was dry heaving. He heard Teyla's voice as she tried to calm him, but he was not sure what she was saying.

When he was done she guided him back toward the couch and laid him down. She came back shortly, knelt next to him and put a cool compress on his head. He was shaking from the exertion and his breathing was rapid. "It is okay John. Everything is alright. Ronon has helped the flight attendants keep the passengers calm."

Sheppard grinned. "Knew he was a teddy bear."

Teyla laughed softly. "You can tell him that later."

He grimaced as pain shot down his head again. "Need at least one eye and arm."

"We continue to fly without any further incident, and Rodney is trying to ascertain and fix the damage that Mathias caused. Ronon also has him under control."

"He's…not hurting him too…bad."

"I do not believe so."

"Ramos?"

"He is with Rodney," she said quietly but did not provide any further information. He said nothing as he stared at the ceiling. The nausea had passed for now. Probably because he had lost anything that he could have possibly eaten for days. He tried to keep his misery to himself, but a moan escaped his lips as his attempts to block the pain in his shoulder and head failed.

Teyla held his hand and hummed a song her father use to sing to her when she was ill or could not sleep. Eventually she saw Sheppard drift off unconscious once again. She covered him with a blanket then left to check on Ronon and McKay.

oOoOoOoOo

"Captain Ramos. I have done everything I can. But the only way I can make this work even to give Sheppard a remote chance to land this thing in one piece is to disconnect the autopilot. Mr. Homicidal put in a virus that engaged when you switched back the autopilot. That messed with the hydraulics and believe it or not communications. That's why communication with the Tower has been sporadic, but that was pretty easy to bypass. He wanted this thing to go down one way or another. I guess he figured he would kill the two pilots and anyone who was able to gain control would automatically put it on autopilot when they could and the program would basically make it impossible for them to fly as the systems sabotaged themselves so to speak."

"Bottom line it Doc."

"I need to turn autopilot off now, so that we might have enough power, hydraulics and gas because I just noticed we started dumping. Luckily that was easy to fix too."

"Doc," Ramos said impatiently.

"What? Oh yeah…Someone needs to by flying this thing so I can turn off autopilot and stop the virus form doing any more damage and then fix what I can so that we have a chance."

Ramos nodded his head. "Then do it."

"We still have nearly five hours Captain. You can't…even see."

"I don't have five hours Dr. McKay…I know that, but this plane is going to be a bitch to fly manually for that long and Shep can't do it alone. Besides I can see out of my left eye almost perfectly. The doc did a good job of cleaning it out. Not ideal but I can hold it together for a while."

"I'm sorry." McKay said looking out at the peaceful night sky. "I wish I could do something more."

Ramos' breathing was raspy but his voice was clear. "I know. John trusts you McKay, and …I know that you have done…this a lot. Do the best you can to help him."

McKay turned to Ramos who was looking at him squarely and nodded. "I will."

Ramos nodded. He said a prayer for God to give him strength to hang on as long as he could and to see as best as he could with one eye. "Do it," he said reaching to press something. "Autopilot…Disengaged. I have the controls." The plane descended slightly but leveled out quickly. Ramos had taken off his oxygen mask a while back and McKay could see that he was smiling. The man was actually smiling! He realized that Ramos was like Sheppard and even pending death could not take away the joy of piloting in a moonlit night sky even if viewed with one good eye.

McKay said nothing. He just kept working, because he knew Ramos was giving everything he had to give Sheppard a fighting chance to save them, and he would do the same. He smiled a little. It would be really really stupid to die in a simple plane crash on Earth when there could have been so many spectacular self-sacrificing heroic downfalls in Pegasus.

He heard Ramos communicating with Heathrow about their situation. McKay wondered how he could sound so calm, but McKay knew Ramos had to. Confidence in yourself and others was a requirement when you were responsible for so much. Sheppard may have understood that principle a long time ago, but McKay realized that Ramos and probably even the Air Force honed that in him, just like the self-sacrifice gene. McKay also knew that there would be an aftermath. Ramos would probably die, Sheppard was going to be so sad, but like every other time, he would just lock it away. Some vacation to help them recover from their losses. This probably would make things worse--at least for his friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shep should get his turn next to fly in the next chapter or two. I loved the movie Snakes on the Plane. Please don't ask me why, but it was just a fun movie. Will try to post the next chap in a day or two. I know I am slowing down, but it's been a long week and trying to think this through has been a little tricky for me. Thanks again for your reviews. I will try to reply back ASAP but thought I should get this out first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Three Hours to Go-I Hate Turbulence

Sheppard woke to a hard jolt. _What the hell?_ It took him a second to remember where he was and what he was doing lying down. He grimaced as he tried to look around. It hurt to move his eye because despite being bandaged, the other eye naturally moved with it. The nausea was still gone for now, but the headache remained and his shoulder felt as if a metal rod was jabbed inside of it. _Oh yeah. There's a bullet in it,_ he thought sarcastically.

He sat up slowly. It was really getting bumpy now but he forced himself to stand. _Damn, how long have I been out?_ He stumbled toward the door and fell against the frame as the plane lurched to the side. He hissed as he hit his injured shoulder against the doorframe. Being in pain actually made him angry, and he was in a lot of pain now. Anger would help him focus. He saw the form of the co-pilot's body on the bed. He shivered realizing he had been unconscious in a room with a dead person for who knows how long. Something must be wrong if they had actually left him alone. The plane lurched one more time but he managed to open the door and step out. The curtain was still in place and hiding the cockpit and the crew area from the rest of the passengers. They probably had no clue that the co-pilot was dead and that Ramos was injured. He could hear one of the flight attendants calming the passengers as much as she could, as well as Ronon telling someone to keep buckled. He was about to turn toward the cockpit when Teyla came through the Navy blue curtain.

"John!" she said surprised. "I was coming to check on you."

"Turbulence woke me up. Need to get to the cockpit."

She frowned but nodded. Her friend did not look good. His right hand hung limply by his side and his face and neck were speckled and in some parts smeared with dried blood. She quietly chastised herself for not cleaning his face more thoroughly. Small cuts still oozed but had mostly stopped bleeding. "Let me help you."

She grabbed his arm and they slowly walked toward the cockpit door. She knocked then said, "It is Teyla."

The door opened and McKay stared at her then Sheppard. "Oh, thank God." Sheppard heard him mutter. Then the rapid fire P-90 verbal assault began. "I was about to call for you. We ran into some turbulence and Captain Ramos needs help. You know how I hate turbulence. He has had to fly it manually for the past two hours because I had to turn autopilot off, and, well…I'm sorry. I am still working on it, but it's not a hundred percent and I don't think I have time because that jackass really, really screwed stuff up and you know if it was a puddlejumper I would have had this fixed for you by now and…" McKay stopped suddenly as John placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. His friend looked at him intently and there was warmth in his voice. "It's okay Rodney. I can take it from here. Can't let you save the day now. How would that look if a geek figured out how to land this thing?"

McKay smiled very slightly. "Well it wouldn't look good I guess since you are a pilot after all, but hey," he said quietly, "he needs help over there. He is getting really weak and… and he is just too stubborn to admit it, but I know he really does need you now. He just wouldn't let me call you sooner. He's worse than you are you know."

Sheppard glanced at his mentor then at McKay. "He taught me."

McKay said nothing but swallowed hard as he helped Sheppard into the seat then placed a headset on him.

"Rodney," Sheppard said, "I need you to help me strap in. I can't…I can't do it."

McKay nodded as he knelt next to Sheppard's seat. He nearly fell forward into the controls as the plane lurched again. He quickly brought the straps over Sheppard's shoulders and tightened them as much as he could. He heard a strangled whimper escape Sheppard's lips as he pulled them tight. "Sorry John."

"It's okay…Rodney," Sheppard said panting slightly. "Need it tight. Buckle up now." McKay put the oxygen mask on Sheppard.

McKay sat in the jumpseat and placed his own headset on and continued to work while he listened to Ramos and Sheppard speak.

"Hey Spike," Ramos said quietly as he struggled with the controls. "'Bout time you woke up to give me a hand."

"Needed my beauty sleep." Sheppard drawled, "But hard to do with all this damn jumping and bumping."

McKay rolled his eyes. Flyboys.

Ramos laughed roughly. "Okay, Spike. Get a handle on the stick. We have to fly her manually all the way in. We need to get through this turbulence first, though. Storm is up ahead here pretty soon. We can't get around it and if we try to fly above it then we are going to run out of oxygen quick. It's not too bad, but it's going to cause you some trouble. Take the stick now."

Sheppard knew that the unspoken part was _because I can't do this anymore_. "I have the controls." Sheppard said as he grasped the stick. "You have the controls," came the response as Ramos lifted his arms very slightly then sagged back in the seat.

"John," Ramos said as he turned to Sheppard. "You can do this. I know that you can. You are the most gifted pilot I have known, and believe me, I have known a lot. The storm is not so big but you are going to have to battle it for at least thirty minutes maybe more."

"Okay. Hold on." Sheppard said briefly. " Heathrow Tower. Flight Echo Alpha Niner One check in. Lt Col John Sheppard at the controls. Altitude is seven five hundred feet. Pretty choppy but clearing up now."

"Copy that Flight Echo Alpha Niner One. Be advised moderate thunderstorm approximately an hour out so expect more chop later. Landing is likely going to entail cross winds." McKay translated that as _Sorry there, chaps, but you all are screwed_.

"Understood, Tower." Sheppard said while he scanned the HUD. "We won't have enough fuel for more than maybe one extra pass." Rodney translation: _I know we are screwed, so don't rub it in._

"Status of Captain Ramos?" _Are you sure the old chap can't fly the plane so maybe you would not be quite as screwed?_

"I'm not dead yet," Ramos said testily. McKay smiled as he was about to translate again, but then realized the pilot was struggling more. He had to get him out of here. The poor man deserved to be more comfortable. He was going to say something when Ramos actually spoke up after the Tower had finished giving instructions and getting information.

"Shep, I'm going to go take a breather. Looks like I got us through the worst part, so I am going to take a break before we hit that storm and head on in to Heathrow. Think you can hold things together?"

"You know I can." Sheppard said looking at Ramos. McKay knew by that look that Sheppard wasn't buying it, but he was not going to argue. They would continue their little games until the end. Denial could be really useful and comforting.

Ramos turned and looked at McKay who understood and quickly unbuckled himself to help the pilot out. The older man didn't make a sound as he stood but McKay felt him shaking underneath his supportive hand. The pilot looked out once more toward the night sky, grinned then sighed. As he left he put a hand on Sheppard's left shoulder just at the neck. It stayed there a moment when he finally said, "I'll see you soon Spike. Take care of my plane."

Sheppard turned slowly and looked up at his mentor and took off the mask with his left hand. He then extended it hand and the old man clasped it. "Yes sir. Thank you."

McKay realized that he was watching them say good-bye and that Sheppard was not just thanking him for entrusting him with the care of his precious plane. He wanted to turn away, but his friend's face, so full admiration and sadness was something he had not seen before. He resisted the urge to cough to get the painful lump out of his throat. He felt a hand on his own shoulder and turned to see Teyla. He had forgotten that she had been there this whole time.

"Come, Captain Ramos. The doctor will meet you in the crew quarters. I will assist you," she said quietly.

Ramos squeezed Sheppard's hand then turned and left.

"I know what you're thinking Rodney," Sheppard said to break the silence a few minutes later.

"What?"

"He's not going to die you know. You might think he is, but he's not."

McKay did not have an answer to that. Not one that he wanted Sheppard to hear anyway.

ooooooooo

I know this chapter was just a little shorter, but next one should be coming up soon. Sheppard and Rodney in the cockpit trying to save the day in the next couple of chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- One Hour, Just Keep the Nose Up

O'Neill picked up the phone. Landry was on the line.

"You know General," O'Neill began before letting the other speak, "I won that bet fair and square. I am not going to change my mind. Fishing my place next weekend…what? What do you mean an incident?"

O'Neill sat down and started jotting down some notes. "Hijacking. Son of a bitch! What is it with that team? When? What? Sheppard is flying?" He took a second to think a moment. "Alright. Alert Col Carter then get your butt over here. We need to get to England. I'll start making some other phone calls."

He hung up the phone and started dialing. "Damn it."

oOoOoOoOo

"Are you comfortable Joachim?" Teyla asked softly when the doctor had stepped outside.

"Yes Teyla," the pilot said with a smile. "I am. Actually. I don't feel so much pain anymore. How can I complain with a beautiful woman sitting next to me?"

Teyla grinned. "Did you teach John how to be so charming?"

The old man grinned. "Is he charming?"

"Yes very much so, but I think you know that. You know him very well."

Ramos sighed. "Yeah I do Teyla. He doesn't even know when he's charming. He always had my wife eating out of his hand. He's a good man."

"Yes he is. A very good man."

"He knows how to pick a team."

She smiled down at Ramos. "And a mentor. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he does you."

Ramos looked away and up at the ceiling. "We've known each other a long time. I knew his family before he joined the Air Force. His father and I were friends. It's a shame…but I think I caused the rift. I mean, he loves his father, but Patrick did not understand that John was very, very special. I could sense it. I never had a son of my own, so John held a special place and it was like we had a kindred spirit. I don't regret that I was there for John when his mother died or when he decided to join the Air Force and become a pilot. I just regret that, despite my efforts to help them, he and his father never really made up. Both just so stubborn. Anyway, it just turned out that John ended up in pilot training where I was stationed, and I got him started on a great career."

Ramos said nothing as he had his eyes closed and she worried that perhaps he was unconscious but then he grinned. "John was gifted just like I thought. He knew things that some instructors didn't even know and this made some of them angry, but no matter what, he just breezed on through. Those were some good times. When I was with him in more advanced training, we had a couple of close calls."

His breathing got a little shallower for a moment and he suddenly seemed very tired.

"Sshh," Teyla said. "Maybe you should rest now. We should be landing in little more than an hour, "Don't talk. Save your strength."

"No. I will be resting soon enough, Teyla. I'm not sure if I can hang on even for him. I just want to make sure…he is going to be alright."

"You must try your very best to stay alive Joachim. He needs you very much, although I do not think he realizes this."

She held his hand but said nothing more. What could she say except to just be there with him? He sighed then finally said, "Teyla, get me the headset. I need to talk to him a little bit more."

She placed the headset on him. "Hey Spike. You should be getting to the storm here pretty soon. Do you have any questions…okay, good. I'm going to stay connected in case something comes up. Okay. Just talk to me and tell me what you're doing and what is going on so I can help you…Hey don't worry about me...It's going to be a rough hour. I want you to know that no matter what happens…I'm really proud of you…What? Yeah yeah, okay, enough sap. Get to business and remember to just keep the nose up." Ramos smiled. "I'm good Teyla. It's going to get bumpy so buckle up and don't tell him I told you what I did."

"I will not Joachim," she said as she put on own headset. Sheppard's voice was calm as he described the approaching storm, but she sensed him straining or in pain and probably both. She grabbed Ramos' hand again and held it. She was grateful to this man for helping John through the years and playing a part in him becoming who he was. She would remain with him and hope that some of her strength could transfer to Ramos.

oOoOoOoOo

Ronon watched the flight attendant hand out blankets and make sure that everyone was in their seat. It was starting to get rough. Teyla had come out and told him the situation before going back to tend to the pilot Ramos. Sheppard was now in control, which was a good thing. He stayed up here in the upper level while the Texas police officer and a retired Army sergeant major or something like that kept control of the masses below. For the most part everyone was very quiet and demanded very little. He was surprised by this, but he was not sure why. He knew the people on this level were of a more privileged class, and they usually demanded more. He picked up on that before they had even taken off. There was one annoying man from somewhere called D.C. that was especially annoying. He was a politician or something and had complained quite a bit about the trip, but when Ronon threatened him with a gagging, the others clapped and the man quickly fell into line. Another woman with an unusual accent was very kind and had been helpful. She said her aunt would be very grateful if Sheppard was able to land the plane in one piece. He told her that Sheppard would, and Ronon had no doubt that he spoke the truth. Sheppard always found a way.

Ronon made his way to the cockpit to make sure that they did not need anything. Sheppard was working hard, but had it under control and McKay was working as usual to give Sheppard whatever he needed. Ronon decided that he would stay with the flight attendant and protect the cockpit from any intrusion from a panicked politician or otherwise for as long as it was safe. Mathias was secure in an empty crew compartment. Ronon frankly did not care what happened to him, but Teyla had persuaded him that Sheppard would want the man alive so that justice might occur. Ronon figured that justice would be Mathias dying slowly, but he knew Teyla was right. He had also learned that threatening to harm someone could be more effective than actually harming them, so Mathias was no trouble. No doubt the madman figured they were still going to die. As lightning flashed outside, Ronon wondered if all vacations were so exciting.

oOoOoOoOo

"Lt Col Sheppard," McKay heard a clipped British accent in the headset. "Sir, I am Major William Beck, British Royal Air Force, and my wingman is Captain David Henley. We are here to provide escort and look for any damage."

"Took you long enough Major." Sheppard said tonelessly. "We are about to head into some heavy cloud cover. It's been nearly six hours."

"Sorry sir, we diverted then had to refuel before getting here and had a few problems."

"Do you see any external damage?" Sheppard's voice was strained.

There was a pause until finally Beck answered. "No sir. Captain Henley was inspecting while we talked. He does not see any damage nor do you appear to be venting anything.

"We have a computer virus, but we managed to fix most of it. Just a son of a bitch trying to keep her under control."

"Understood sir. We will stay with you until you land her."

"Thanks. We'll check in with you after we pass this thunderstorm."

"Roger that colonel Sheppard."

Sheppard grimaced as he coughed. It was getting harder to control the plane and he was feeling lightheaded.

"Dammit Rodney, is that all you can give me?" Sheppard growled as he held the stick tight trying to compensate. "I need more power on the number two."

"Okay, Okay. I'm trying." Rodney worked furiously then looked up in triumph. "Ah…there!"

"Thanks Rodney." Sheppard said quietly. "Here take the stick a second."

"What?!"

"Just hold it a second." McKay grabbed hold of the stick and worked hard to keep the plane level as Sheppard reached for a bag and threw up. McKay remembered that his friend had a head injury, a gunshot wound and who knew what else. Of course McKay knew that, but he tended to push worrying things aside when they faced impending death. He realized the plane had dropped a few hundred feet in the few seconds he was in control.

"You okay?" McKay asked looking worriedly at his friend.

"I have the controls," Sheppard said quietly.

McKay let go and stared at Sheppard. He could not see much because the cockpit was only illuminated by the lights on the HUD and occasional flashes of lightning, but he knew that Sheppard was sweating, and he could hear him groan occasionally. He also knew by having controlled the plane very briefly that it was difficult flying it manually for so long. He sighed in exasperation, he had made progress on the computer systems but he just couldn't get through completely and figured that he needed to do a total shutdown of the system, which was not something he could actually do without them going for a swim first. Then he heard Sheppard speak. "Colonel Ramos. Entering storm now. Altitude steady at Seven Seven hundred feet. Heathrow tower has cleared the skies through to landing. Exterior looks good, but still sluggish on hydraulics. I'm having a hell of a time keeping the nose up and flying straight. She wants to shift to the left."

McKay did not hear a response from Ramos but Sheppard continued on. "Got it sir. I'll try that."

McKay watched Sheppard's shaking hand touch the screen grunting as he leaned forward against the seat harness. The pilot said nothing for a while. "Yes sir, that helped a little, she's just keeps fighting me."

McKay tapped his headset. He could hear Sheppard but nothing other than that. He looked on the computer screen. Maybe the communications had been slightly damaged. His interface with the system was a quick fix and not perfect so he might have missed something. Sheppard spoke again. "Yes sir. I'll check back as we get closer." Sheppard then turned toward McKay. "Rodney, I need to run the left engines a little harder to see if I can't balance her out. With the hydraulics the way they are, I have to manipulate the engine power to get her where I want. Keep an eye on them though because I don't want to burn them out. Need those to land."

McKay looked at Sheppard wide eyed. "Always the jokester. I'm on it."

oooooooooooooooo

Just need to get chapter 8 betaed then I can post. Thanks for your feedback and encouragement. Storm is the next chapter, landing after that!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-In Sheppard We Trust

Teyla closed her eyes and prayed. Her stomach felt unusual at times as the plane seemed to gain and lose altitude. Her teeth chattered occasionally when it jolted several times. She could hear John's calm but strained voice over the com. She thought he had mentioned Colonel Ramos but she had felt his hand loosen his grip on hers several minutes before and she was alone with both pilots now. Perhaps Sheppard had spoken to someone in the Tower.

The plane shook more violently and the room grew darker as the lights went out and the only illumination was some emergency lighting and flashes of lightning outside the window. She wanted to go find Ronon or somebody because she felt afraid and she was here alone, but she did not want to leave Ramos. Her heart was racing when she heard the door open. "Teyla?"

"Ronon!"

"You okay?"

"Yes," she said clasping his arm as he knelt next to her.

"We should go out there."

"No. I can't leave him."

He looked over at Ramos and nodded as he sat in the other crew seat and strapped himself in.

oOoOoOoOo

McKay could not ignore Sheppard's suffering any longer. His friend was working hard and every time he moved to do something he whimpered, moaned, grunted and even cried out, albeit quietly. They were halfway through the storm now and there was nothing more McKay could do. Sheppard was covered in sweat as he basically was getting the mother of all work-outs in the span of two hours. He had noticed the oxygen mask was off for some reason, so McKay un-strapped himself and placed it back on Sheppard's face.

"Thanks Rodney." Sheppard grunted. He scanned the HUD with his good eye and ignored the pain in the swollen eye. _Son of a bitch_. They had dropped a thousand feet in just a few seconds. The oxygen had helped him focus a little more. He pulled back on the sluggish stick. _Even manually it shouldn't be this hard_, he thought. "Yes Heathrow, climbing back up now."

"The Tower can be such a pain."

"Yes sir, it can, but we need them."

"Just a little longer, John. You are almost through it, then you can focus on just landing."

"Okay," McKay heard Sheppard responding to someone in almost a whimper.

"John," McKay said quietly, "I can't do too much more. You should be able to work the basics but, but I don't know if that's enough."

Sheppard turned to him. "It will be Rodney," he said quietly.

McKay turned to look out into the storm. It was freezing in the cockpit and probably the rest of the cabin since he shut down the heat. He was sure there would be complaints from the passengers but piss on them if they were cold or hungry or sleep deprived. They would have no clue what Sheppard was going through right now to save them. But he knew. He knew with every hitched breath, grunt and curse what Sheppard was going through.

McKay suddenly felt nauseous. This was the bumpiest flight he had ever been on. Everything was quiet--almost surreal--as he sat next to his friend. All he heard besides Sheppard was the bumping, creaking sound that airplanes make as they hit turbulence. He sighed. If they died it would not be for lack of trying, but somehow he knew that they would be okay. Sheppard would save the day, just as sure as he knew that each team member made that possible. He just hoped his friend would be all right. The plane jolted really hard and he heard a strangled cry from Sheppard probably as the harness caught him on his wounded shoulder. McKay grabbed a bag and threw up and was relieved when the nausea went away. He turned to his left and looked at the wing flapping like a bird. _That just isn't right_. He pushed aside his worries of it flying off as he thought about the physics behind it. He turned and looked at Sheppard who hissed again after another jolt caught the plane.

_God, please get us out of this storm soon_, McKay thought as he closed his eyes and tried not to hear every creak and moan as the plane shot through the storm. Sheppard was muttering to himself and his left hand was flying across the panel. McKay waited for a command from the pilot for more thrust to the left, now the right, left again. McKay obliged wordlessly. _In Sheppard we trust_, McKay thought. He wondered what his friend was thinking right now.

oOoOoOo

_God don't let me screw up!_ Sheppard thought. He could ignore the pain just long enough to focus on what to do next, but it never lasted long enough. For Rodney's sake, he tried to keep his mouth shut, but it was hard. He needed to be buckled in place or he would be all over that cockpit, but damn it hurt. The plane hit the turbulence like a boat crashed into a wave and he cried out as the harness dutifully kept him in place. The pain should have blinded him, but it just pissed him off and helped him focus.

The cockpit voice broke his thoughts for a moment. "Wind shear! Wind shear!"

_Come on John, pull the nose up! More power on the right. Got to get around it! _"Power right Rodney!" _There that's better. Come on baby. Got to get around it. Altitude…seven eight thousand feet. Good._Sheppard scanned the HUD and managed a smile as he thought about how ridiculous the situation was. _Come on baby! Good one John. No time to play Charlton Heston right now._ The wind shear alarm was quiet now, but he kept scanning back to the altitude. Fuel was going to be close, but there was not much he could do about that. They were on the most direct approach and it would have to be enough. _Still shifting left and down._ Getting the plane lined up and on the runway…that would be the trick. Sheppard fought the urge to just close his eyes for a second. If he did, he knew it would be hard to get them open again. He stared at the HUD again to look at the NAV screen. They were just about clear of the storm. _Two more minutes John. Two more minutes. They're counting on you back there. Ramos is counting on you and everyone dies including your team if you can't land this thing. _He cried out angrily as the plane shifted violently until he steadied it. He hoped McKay could not see the pain filled tears that had managed to escape his control.

oOoOoOo

Mathias sat bound and gagged in a darkened crew seating area. He worked at the bindings but the giant Neanderthal must have done this before because they did not budge. Mathias had guessed that they would have crashed by now, but that spiky haired tourist must not have been a tourist at all. Either that or the Captain was still alive. Mathias knew he himself was a dead man. They had guaranteed that his family would be cared for even if he failed, but they made it clear. If he failed to die on the plane, he would not live anyway. He did not know who they wanted dead. It seemed drastic to do it this way. So many people. Maybe they wanted revenge on the airline. Mathias knew that he had to keep his mouth shut. Even if they made it to land, if they had an inkling that his ex-wife and kids were the benefactors from his death, they might try to take that money away from them. The plane dipped quite a bit and Mathias heard screaming. Maybe they would die after all. He sighed when it leveled out and seemed to slowly climb. It should have been impossible to fly with the damage his program should have caused, but they were still in the air. He closed his eyes. He couldn't even do this right, but a part of him was glad. His family would be taken care of, and only he would die and that poor co-pilot. But the angel children could live. Maybe he had accomplished his mission after all. He smiled. Yes, he hoped they would land safely for their sake. He only hoped his family would not learn the truth.

oOoOoOo

Teyla smiled at Ronon in the darkness. It had been a long thirty or forty minutes. Her eyes were accustomed enough to the emergency lighting to see him smile back. Sheppard and Rodney had gotten them through the storm. There was little lightning and the aircraft did not seem to be jumping around as much as it had earlier. She quickly reached for Ramos. She could not see him breathing but felt a weak pulse. She unbuckled and knelt next to him. She placed her head on his chest and heard very quiet breaths. "You must continue to fight Joachim…you must live for him," she whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooo

My apologies. The shortest chapter yet, but I just could not make it fit with another chapter, and I really tried! Thanks so much to Carol and C-A. You all have been such great Betas. Thanks also for the reviews and feedback. You really have helped me to improve the story from it's original form. I appreciate your flexibility with my minimul understanding of flying procedures. Next chapter is the struggle to land! Should get it out in a day or two!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the bit of delay. Had sick family. This one was a bit longer. Hope you like it. :)

Chapter Nine-Welcome to Heathrow

"Copy that Tower. We're on the Marker. Altitude six five hundred feet. Beginning descent to Bingo. ETA 25 minutes," Sheppard said. They had cleared the storm fifteen minutes ago but it had slowed them down. "Fuel?" Sheppard said irritated. "I don't know if we have enough. Headwind is strong, so I'll guess we'll see."

McKay smiled. Sheppard was sometimes like an Olympic athlete. He focused when he really had to and could ignore pain that would make other normal people whimper in a puddle. But when he _was_ in pain, he would not add stupid questions to his list of things that he would suffer. Rodney sighed. In 25 minutes it would be over one way or another.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Major Beck. Good to see you again sir."

"What? You mean you didn't want to play who could keep dinner down the longest with us?" Sheppard's voice was weak, but he was glad to have the brief respite before the landing.

McKay heard Beck laugh. "No sir. You Yanks might beat us out on that one, but I'll take you to a Pub afterwards, and we'll see who can handle the Scotch."

"Deal. What are the call signs? Don't want to get mixed up with you, Henley, and us when the tower is giving instructions."

"Yes sir. I am Jolly One and Henley is Jolly Two."

"Nice. Ours?"

"Yankee Nine One."

"Funny. Fine. Okay, we have started descent. She still wants to pull down and left but…but we're good."

"Roger that Yankee Nine One. Continue descent. We will run another check on your exterior then make sure air space is clear. Tower says it is but we like to eyeball it."

"Copy that. Guess I should let the customers know we're delayed by about an hour."

"Yes sir," Beck said with a laugh, "Jolly One out."

Sheppard sighed. "Okay Rodney. The fun is really going to begin."

"Great."

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla was leaned back in the chair. It had calmed considerably. The sky was still dark but there was the glint of the sun rising. She placed the headset on and heard Sheppard communicating with the pilots that were flying outside in the smaller craft. She took the headset off. It was difficult to hear her friend in pain and she decided to meditate and pray. She felt Ronon's hand in hers. "He'll land it," the Satedan said simply.

She heard Sheppard over the intercom speaking to them and to the passengers. Those who did not know him would not notice the pain in this voice as he drawled his instructions. "Ladies and gentlemen…this Lt Col John Sheppard. We have begun our descent to Heathrow airport. I'm sorry for the bumpy ride, but well, we thought you would prefer that over oxygen deprivation. Please listen to your flight attendants as they prepare the cabin for a safe landing. I apologize for the delay as we are approximately an hour behind schedule, but flying at a lower altitude and against a strong headwind set us back. We should be on the ground in 30 minutes. Please remain seated and follow the instructions of the flight attendants particularly once we land. They are responsible for getting you off safely. I think you all probably met Ronon, the really tall guy with the scary hair and the police officers that have graciously offered to help. They will be assisting the flight attendants to make sure we deplane in an orderly fashion. I will see you all in London."

Teyla turned to Ronon. "See," he told her. "Piece of cake."

oOoOoOoOo

"Copy that Jolly 1. ETA 15 minutes."

"Good luck Yankee 9-1. Jolly 1 out."

"VOX is off. Heathrow Tower, Yankee 9-1."

"We have you Yankee 9-1 and will guide you in."

McKay watched Sheppard concentrating as he pushed buttons on the screen and struggled with the stick while he talked to the Tower. The plane swayed and yawed. McKay could see the lights of London but no airport. How the hell did Sheppard know where he was going? He decided it didn't matter. Sheppard had learned enough to fly this beast when he had his little tour after they first took off and he had no doubt the Colonel knew what he was doing. He was all business now despite his little performance for the passengers. This was Sheppard's military mode…the Olympic athlete who was about to kick everyone's ass because he had the psychological upper hand. He watched his friend and was transfixed watching the man's ability to function best under stress.

oOoOoOoOo

"John,"

"Yes sir."

"Just like before, remember over Del Rio?"

"You mean San Antonio?"

"Yeah but it was supposed to be Del Rio."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"You have a nasty crosswind, but we'll worry about that later. Let's run the checklist, John."

McKay heard Sheppard sigh then nodded. "Ready," the pilot said quietly then almost to himself, as if he had forgotten McKay was there, "Focus."

"Okay John, seat belt and no smoking signs."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"What? What's wrong!" McKay said looking around panicked. Sheppard turned and looked at him oddly.

"Oh sorry Rodney. I just need to run the checklist. Be ready to give me power when I need it." McKay nodded. That should be easy enough.

Sheppard focused again on the job at hand. "Signs are on."

"Speed,"

"2-4-5"

"Landing lights,"

"Where the hell…oh…there…on,"

"Auto Spoilers"

"On I guess."

"Autobrake,"

"Not sure, but probably set."

"Flaps should be 10 now, John.

"Yes sir, flaps 10."

"Landing gear."

"Down. No wait a minute. Shit. Front gear is not confirmed. Jolly 1 is landing gear down? We have indication front gear is _not_ down."

"Standby Yankee one. Confirmed visual, but I cannot tell if it is locked."

"Check airspeed John. We can deal with the nose when we land. " Sheppard heard Ramos say.

"2-3-0."

"Slow it down. Flaps 20"

"Flaps 20…Airspeed 230,"

The airplane whined and shuddered as it descended. McKay looked out. The ground sure was coming up fast.

"Slow her more John…Flaps 30,"

"Trying." Sheppard growled, "Flaps 30."

"John, you are going in too fast. We don't know if the braking is unaffected."

"Okay, okay," Sheppard said quickly into his oxygen mask. McKay watched him talking to the tower, Ramos, and the Brits outside. "Tower Yankee 9-1, we need to loop around to see if we can't reduce airspeed, it will help with line up. No damn it, I can't cut the damn engine. I need full reverse thrust to stop this whale."

"Hey!"

"Sorry sir. I love whales."

"Okay John. Ease her around. Watch the flaps. Don't come in too steep. Takes a while to recover."

McKay watched Sheppard struggle to turn the plane around in a gentle loop. This was no way like a puddle jumper, but he wished it was because he could help instead of watching his friend shake with the effort of flying the behemoth solo. Sheppard's breathing was controlled but each exhale carried the faintest grunt.

"Okay," McKay heard Sheppard say. "Airspeed 1-9-5."

"Good John. That's it ease her around. You're making this look too easy."

"Well it's not. Damn she's fighting me!"

"It's fine. There you go. Bingo straight ahead. You need to compensate for the cross wind."

McKay watched Sheppard as he got them closer. He looked like he was in a fight with Ali. The sunrise was shining through the cockpit and McKay saw the sweat dripping down Sheppard's nose as his friend grimaced. He was talking to someone but he was not sure with whom because all he could hear was Sheppard and occasionally the Tower. Maybe Ramos, but he could not hear the Captain's voice.

"Pull the nose up John!"

"I'm trying damn it!"

"Okay, Okay. Just focus. Looks good. There. Still a little fast but she can take it…Almost finished John. Autopilot."

"What? Oh…off, why the hell do you think I'm doing all this!"

"Sorry…habit. Direct that pissiness forward and up John. Crosswinds now."

McKay watched Sheppard's hands flying across the panel. Suddenly the pilot turned to McKay. "Increase on the left."

That he could do. "Done!"

Then the cockpit voice came on, "Approaching minimum,"

"100 feet…80…"

"Pull the nose up John. Shift to the right!"

"Increasing power to left, shift right!" John repeated. McKay saw Sheppard's neck muscles tighten as he strained to control the plane. His friend let out a long, slow, frustrated, and pain-filled growl. McKay saw the plane's nose face to the right of the runway. That was not they way they were supposed to go was it? But that is where they were pointed. _Sheppard knows what he is doing. Sheppard knows what he is doing_, McKay thought.

"50…20"

"Turn it now John, NOW!"

Sheppard exhaled slowly as he maneuvered the controls so the aircraft would go where he asked it to. "Please, please!" McKay heard him say. He sat there watching as the plane then slowly turned toward the runway again. "10…"

McKay felt the amazingly gentlest of all landings.

"Reverse thrust, John."

"Engaged."

"Spoilers,"

"Extended. Speed is 140…120…"

"Keep the nose up as long as you can John, let the flaps help slow her down in case that gear doesn't hold."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on mistress. Slow down!" John rasped, "100…80…60…"

"Reverse thrust off. Manual break."

"Check,"

"There you go John. Couldn't have done it better myself. You know what to do from here."

McKay wondered why they hadn't touched down completely and they were still going fast although the brakes were engaged. Sheppard was still struggling to control the plane and the runway was getting shorter. McKay saw dozens of fire trucks and ambulances up ahead. Finally, after agonizing seconds that seemed like hours, the aircraft started to slow down. McKay listened to the creaking and straining and watched as Sheppard lowered the nose down. It was just a minute longer and they finally came to a complete stop. McKay smiled. "You did it John! Not that I doubted you or anything." He listened to the excited voices in the cabin and over the radio. "Welcome to Heathrow Yankee 9-1. Textbook landing. Rescue will come and get you."

"Copy that." Sheppard said quietly. "Rodney. Thanks, for your help buddy. You gave me what I needed."

McKay laughed and wanted to say something snarky, but was just amazed that they had landed safely. He didn't doubt Sheppard, not in matters like this anyway. He was really…well proud of him and wanted to tell him that he was the best pilot in any galaxy, but he figured that would go to his friend's head. "Anytime. You know me, best under pressure." McKay said as he turned and looked out the window and saw the passengers being quickly evacuated. They had followed Sheppard's instructions. He turned and unbuckled himself and stood to help his friend. The morning sun bathed the cockpit in an orange glow and it was then that McKay noticed specks and small pools of blood on the seats, the floor, almost everywhere. He fought the urge to gag and was saved by the distraction of a firm knock at the door. That was pretty quick.

"Colonel Sheppard? Please let us in. Dr. McKay? We are here to help."

McKay fumbled with the door. "I'm McKay and it's about time," he said for no particular reason at all.

"Sorry sir. We made our way up here as quickly as we could. May we get in there now to help colonel Sheppard? Samuel here will help you down the ramp to get a look over."

"I'm not going to leave him."

"No sir, of course not. You can go right before him but we need to get him out of there. You can wait by the egress."

McKay nodded tiredly. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I'm just tired and well…"

"No worries, Dr. McKay. We'll take good care of him."

McKay nodded and walked away with the fireman. Two others walked into the cockpit.

The lead knelt down next to Sheppard whose eyes were slightly open but transfixed on the sky. "Sir. I am Lieutenant Jacobs. RAF fire rescue. We are going to examine you quickly then help you out of here so you can get rested."

Sheppard nodded slightly, but he just could not move much more than that. His muscles were spent, his head had never stopped sending pain signals, and his shoulder was agonizing. He felt the oxygen mask removed gently and a gentle hand over him checking his eyes. They asked him a few questions quietly, and he answered them absently not caring if they were correct or not. He tried not to make a sound when they released the harness holding him to the seat, but he was unsuccessful and he moaned miserably.

"Sorry sir, sorry, it was on a bit tight.

"Okay sir. You can let go of the stick now." Sheppard wanted to comply, tried to comply, but couldn't. "It's alright, colonel." Jacobs said gently. "Let me help you with that." He felt a hand slowly and carefully peel his fingers that were locked onto that stick for dear life. Pain seared through his arm up to his shoulder and back down again and he bit his lip to muffle the cry trying to escape his lips.

"Sir we are going to assist you out of here. Can you use your legs to give leverage out of the seat?"

"Think so." Sheppard said. He turned to the left. "Where's Ramos and McKay?"

"Everyone's accounted for sir. Why don't we get you out?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"On three. One…two…three." Sheppard lifted him self up and used his legs as best he could. It was just enough for them to get under his arms. He cried out as they hauled him out and down. "I know sir. God I'm sorry to do that to you but we can't give you anything until the doc sees you." Sheppard felt an oxygen mask on his face, a needle connected to an IV in his left arm and a blanket and straps gently tightened around him. He was miserable but actually felt better than he had for the past hour. He did his best to control his breathing. Maybe whomever was driving a nail in his head would stop if he just lay quietly and played dead.

It was eerily quiet as they carried him through the plane. It was dark except for the emergency lighting but occasional rays of dawn sun broke through the windows. He closed his eyes and decided to just embrace the pain rather than fight it. He was alive after all.

"Colonel Sheppard, you still with us?"

"Still," he whispered.

"Bloody shame to give up now sir."

"I don't give…up…ever," the slightly irritated response came.

Jacobs smiled. He figured that but he wanted to see how lucid the pilot was.

They headed down the ramp with McKay just ahead, and toward an empty ambulance. "Get back please," he heard Jacobs shout. "Please let us through. I thought they bloody cleared the path!"

"They had, Ethan," the other fire man replied, "The line broke when they saw him coming down."

Sheppard heard various thanks and applause, thank you again and again, applause.

"My team? McKay?"

"I'm here, John. Everyone is okay."

"Anyone hurt?"

"None of the passengers were seriously hurt," Jacobs said as they got him loaded. "Now just relax. Let us take care of you now."

"Yeah, Sheppard, heroics are over. Now it's time for us to worry about you, so please don't take too long to recover. Maybe we can still have a vacation after this."

"Promise, Rodney."

Sheppard did not remember much after that because he just couldn't stay awake anymore and gave in to the bliss of unconsciousness.

000000000000000000000000

Sheppard is in the hospital next, a bit more hurt, whump, angst. I have not written too much of the following chapters but I do know where I need to go. Thanks for hanging in there and for all your great feedback! Hope you're having a great weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry it took so long to post this. I am afraid RL got in the way, sick kid, work, exhaustion and finally taxes. I have started the next chapter but it will take me a few days. Thanks so much for your reviews. I'll try to read and respond soon, but I have a bit of tunnel vision on the next chapter getting done. Hope you like this one.

Chapter Ten-Bloody Amazing

O'Neill watched Sheppard sleeping. Only the sound of a ventilator and heart monitor indicated that he was still living. He was so still, and peaceful looking, just like the past five days since they had landed. A stream of people attempted to come see him, but only the Air Force contingent, Sheppard's team, the English Prime Minister and the actual Queen of England had been allowed. Initially the coma was medically induced so that Sheppard could heal from the surgery and his wounds, but even after that, he still had not awakened. The doctors said his brain was intact despite the pretty significant concussion. They marveled at how he had been able to function after he had been hit in the head so hard and thought it was just a plain miracle that he had done what he did with that much blood loss in his shoulder. There was no permanent damage, they said, but it would take a while to gain strength. His eye was good, too. The swelling was almost completely down and only an angry bruise indicated that he nearly had his head cracked open. There had been just enough bruising on his lung and ribs to make breathing a living hell during his flight--or at least that is what the doctors assumed. It would be no picnic when he did awaken. Sheppard had developed pneumonia somewhere in the last two days and they were fighting both that and his fever with meds. The Queen, mentioning something about Sheppard saving her niece, insisted that her doctor care for the colonel along with a Dr. Jesop and Dr. Keller, who had been sent from Atlantis. Fortunately the three worked together and deferred to Keller as Sheppard's personal doctor.

It was O'Neill's turn to stand watch over him. The fever had gone down and there was only a slight rattle when the pilot took a breath. The doctors said he had turned a corner. Sheppard would hate all the attention and probably preferred to stay unconscious rather than have to endure the further suffering these doctors wanted to inflict. O'Neill was meeting later with the RAF general as well as Landry and the Prime Minister. They had a recording of most of the cockpit conversation, but also a video. Apparently the airline was going to record most of the flight for training purposes. The general said they had the high-jacking attempt and then the part where Sheppard had taken over from Ramos. "Bloody amazing," was all the general said.

O'Neill's head shot up when the heart monitor started racing. He rushed over in time to see Sheppard's eyes fly open and look wildly around in confusion.

"Hey there. Calm down son. It's okay. No worries. You're in the hospital."

Sheppard started at him a moment longer before realization crossed his face. O'Neill was going to say something when Keller and Jesop rushed in. O'Neill stepped aside as they examined the colonel and spoke softly to keep him calm. It was not long until Keller was at O'Neill's side while Jesop was injecting something in Sheppard's IV.

"Well, he looks good."

"He's still on the ventilator," O'Neill said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we will keep it on just a bit longer." Keller said looking back toward the bed. "When he wakes up next he should be more oriented and we can get him off of it. Dr. Jesop just gave him something for pain and to help him sleep a bit more."

"He's slept for five days."

"He could probably use another five without interruption." Dr. Jesop said crisply but with warmness as he covered Sheppard back up. "It's not just the wounds and blood loss, which were no joke mind you, but honestly the physical exertion that he expended for nearly six hours and in particular the last two, took a severe toll."

O'Neill sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to watch the film in about an hour. He is going to be okay though?"

Jesop and Keller both nodded. "He should be fine," Keller said.

O'Neill looked passed her. "How is Ramos?"

"The Queen's doctor is with him right now, but he is hanging on. No change."

O'Neill sighed. It would devastate Sheppard if Ramos did not survive. "Okay, doc. I have watch for a little while longer then Teyla will take over." She nodded wordlessly but smiled at him as she left with Jesop. "Come on Sheppard," O'Neill said quietly.

"Ramos needs you to get better…hell, your team does."

oOoOoOoOo

"He's right, John."

Sheppard turned to the pilot sitting next to him in the cockpit. "What?"

"They need you to get better. I need to make sure you are okay, too."

"Why? What do you mean you need to know that I am okay, too?" It was different back on the plane when he thought Ramos was going to die, and they said good-bye. He could deny it because he was busy just trying to keep the plane in the air. But, denial aside, there really was hope that Ramos could live and here he was face to face with his mentor, living--but at a crossroads.

"You mean a lot to me, Spike. God, you are so much like a son. I just want you to be okay."

Sheppard looked out toward the stars. He loved flying at night. "You're going to give up aren't you?" He wasn't sad, but angry. Angry at himself for being so selfish, and angry that Ramos, given the choice, would choose to just let go.

"John, I…I've seen Rosie. I'm ready to join her." Sheppard felt like an ass at that moment. Of course…that he could understand. They sat quietly together. Pilots gave their buddies an easy way out. Sheppard should make this easy for Ramos the way he had for others. Pilots didn't beg or plead unless it was to their airplane as they coaxed it to do what they wanted as they pushed the envelope, so Sheppard said nothing. Ramos would do what he needed to do.

Ramos knew Sheppard. He would say nothing and keep his feelings hidden. Ramos wanted to go home and not feel guilty about it, but the truth was, he did feel guilty. He knew Sheppard needed him. He had seen his protégée change in the past four years. The fighting spirit was there, the smart ass remarks abounded, but now there was a burden on those thin shoulders that Sheppard tried to conceal from him. Ramos saw those shoulders get a little lighter after their visits, but Ramos so much wanted to be home and at peace.

"John, you understand don't you?"

"Yeah," came the quiet reply. The funny thing was that Sheppard did understand. He wasn't a person completely without faith. Like most of the other parts of his life, it was not something he talked about. Sheppard believed Ramos saw Rosie and he knew that, for Ramos, being with her would be Heaven. Who wouldn't want to just be with someone they cared for and not have to worry or fight anymore?

"You understand? Really?" Ramos asked skeptically.

Sheppard looked at Ramos briefly then back at the stars. "Yeah, I do understand. Life is too hard sometimes. You have lived it long enough and now you're done. I'm tired, too."

Ramos did not like the tone of Sheppard's voice. It sounded like something he had never heard before. "John, you're…you're not thinking of giving up are you?"

Sheppard did not meet the eyes of his mentor. He had not thought of it that way, but lately so many had died, and he had been so busy fighting for Atlantis, Pegasus, and Earth, he had not actually thought about how peaceful death could be. No, he had not thought about giving up, but he had not realized just how tired he was. He thought it was his duty to protect everyone else, but even a shepherd passed his flock to someone else, didn't he? "I'm tired," he repeated quietly.

"Tired? John, I know you've seen…some stuff…lost people."

"Too many people, but it's not just that."

"Then what? John, you are too young to just give up and die."

Sheppard laughed. "I think we both know that dying is relative."

"John, what have you seen? What is it?" Ramos asked again.

"That's classified."

"John, I'm dying."

"It doesn't matter. Like I said I'm tired and being here with you seeing what could be…I just want to rest."

Ramos looked at the HUD. They were losing altitude. "John. You have never given up before on anything!"

Sheppard looked at Ramos sadly. "I'm not giving up. I'm making a choice, just like you."

oOoOoOoOo

"Doc what the hell happened?" O'Neill asked Keller as he and Landry strode in to a room off to the side of Sheppard's. "I just left 30 minutes ago."

"We were asking the same thing," McKay said looking accusingly at poor Dr. Keller.

O'Neill was on his way with Landry to watch the video when he got a call on his cell phone to come back.

"We don't know what happened yet, General. He just started having trouble breathing and his heart started racing. We are running some tests, but I'm just not sure right now what it could be."

O'Neill did not say anything more. He knew it was pointless to tell her and the other docs to do their best because they would, and he knew it was also pointless to tell Sheppard's team to not worry because they would. "Okay, doc. Just keep me informed." He walked out alone as Landry stayed to talk to the rest of the team.

O'Neill turned a corner as a thought crossed his mind. He walked into Ramos' room. It was quiet for now. They had finally located his daughters who had been on a family vacation together with their husbands and children. The airline was flying them over and they should arrive tonight. O'Neill was not sure of the relationship between Ramos and Sheppard other than Ramos had been his instructor in both undergraduate and advanced pilot training, but he had also learned through McKay and Teyla that Ramos played a more important role in Sheppard's life than simply that of a former instructor.

"You must mean a lot to him," O'Neill whispered to the pilot. "They have already run every possible test on him, and he should be off that ventilator. They're not going to find anything wrong with him are they?" O'Neill sighed and looked around to make sure the door was closed then sat. "Look, I've seen a lot of things in what I do. I know it's hard to lose people and then you have to be strong because everyone relies on you. That's what he did wasn't it…relied on you because there was no one else. Now you're dying…or maybe giving up. We need him, so you better do something. He needs a break, don't you think?" O'Neill watched the pilot for a while. _What the hell are you doing Jack. You can't lay the guilt on a man in a coma. That's low._ He sat for a while. Ramos probably could not even hear him, but O'Neill knew strange things happened. His life at the SGC proved that to him. Maybe something was going on between those two right now. O'Neill knew that many might think it foolish, and he would not express it outwardly, but he had a feeling that the fate of both of these men depended on the other. He stood to leave when he heard the heart monitor increase slightly_. Come on Ramos. Make your__way back_. The heart rate stayed strong and soon the doctor was in the room.

oOoOoOoOo

"Spike damn it! You can't do this. Pull this bird up now!"

"No. I'm done. I've seen enough."

"That's not for you to say. Those people need you!"

Sheppard said nothing.

"Did you hear what I said?" Ramos asked again.

"Yes."

"Don't try to make me feel guilty, John. I deserve to be with Rosie."

"And who says I don't deserve to rest now and be with my mother and grandfather?"

"You're not a quitter John. You never have been."

"I told you I'm not quitting. I'm making a choice." The sea was getting too close for Ramos' liking.

"I have the controls, John!"

"No, I've got it."

"Then pull up!"

Sheppard ignored his mentor. "John," the quiet voice finally came, "John it's not fair. You can't blackmail me."

Sheppard said nothing as he watched the altitude drop steadily. It was the voice Ramos had used before when John had first learned to fly, when they had faced their first crisis and had to get through it together. It was the voice Sheppard always zeroed in on. "I'm not…blackmailing you. I just…" How could he spill his guts? He didn't need anyone did he? Then why was losing Ramos just too much to deal with right now? Ramos should have bailed him out by now. His mentor knew how important he was to Sheppard, didn't he? "I…damn it, I still need you here. I just still…need you."

Ramos stared at Sheppard a moment, "Here son, let me take her a moment. I have the controls." He saw Sheppard thinking, and then with a sigh, the younger pilot let go. "You have the controls," Sheppard replied.

Ramos eased up the plane. "John, you don't need anyone."

Sheppard smiled. "Yeah, I know that is what everyone thinks, and you're right I can take care of anything and take almost anything, but I…well… I don't have anyone that is not under my command who knows me and whom I can trust. I mean I've got my team, and I trust them with my life, but even they don't know me, or understand me like you do, and there is only so much I can show them because I am in command."

"John you can't even tell me what you do. How can I support you?"

"I don't know… I just need you to. Like you always have."

"John, you have a family."

"No, I don't want to go there. You know that."

Ramos sighed. "Show me what you do, John."

Sheppard turned to Ramos. "I can't. I could be under the influence of a drug in the hands of the enemy right now and you want me to spill my guts. I'm not falling for it."

Ramos smiled but said nothing more as he increased their altitude.

"I do need you. You are the only one that I'm not responsible for that understands me. I'm just not ready to let…that go. Okay."

"John, I'm not sure I can get back."

"You're Zorro. He always comes back."

"That just my nickname."

"For a reason." Ramos laughed at that. There was a comfortable silence for a while. "Okay," Sheppard finally said, "I'll show you, but I'll have to kill you afterwards."

"Funny." Ramos said just before he felt Sheppard reach over and touch his hand gently. "I'm not Vulcan or anything, but here goes." John opened his mind and tried to show the important things over the past four years. He was not sure how long it took, but it was all right there on the table. A minute or two passed, or maybe time just seemed to slow, but he realized at the end he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly and heard Ramos doing the same.

"My God, John. I had no idea." Ramos said quietly. "I mean I guess most people don't, really. Jeez. Landing that plane a few days ago must have been a piece of cake compared to what you've been through."

"Actually, no not really."

Ramos wanted to cry for his protégée - the suffering he had endured with fiery spirit and stoic quiet. He had been tortured, beaten, nearly killed, saw his men and his friends die or disappear, but Ramos would show no tears. He had not earned the right to do so.

"Spike, I am so proud of you. I honestly just don't know how else to say that."

"No need to get soft on me now." Sheppard said with a smile.

"No, I know, but I just can't describe the feeling John. I leave a part of me behind in my children. But the legacy I hoped to leave to this world has happened in you. Everything I know I taught you and to see you use it and move beyond it to do what you've done…I'm proud to be a part of that."

"It is you. So many times, when I had to think of a way to get out of something, or cope or fly or even face death, I though of you and could hear your voice sometimes and it helped," John looked Ramos squarely in the eye. He hoped it did not come off as bragging but he said it anyway. "I'm a good person because you are a good person, you just don't know how much I have relied on what you've taught me and said to me over the years."

The plane had leveled off. "John, I'll talk to Rosie. I can't guarantee you anything. Even if it's okay with her…well, I don't know if I can make it back."

"You're Zorro, you can do anything…but…if you can't …it's okay." Sheppard said quietly, "I mean it. I know what I have to do."

Sheppard felt Ramos' hand on his shoulder and his voice close to his ear. "No matter what happens John…if I don't make it back…I will wait for you, and I will take your hand and it will be as if no time has passed between us. I will see you again. I promise."

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla held Sheppard's hand. He had not awakened for nearly 36 hours and they had nearly lost him in that time, but he seemed better now somehow. She heard his heart rate increase just barely. She rubbed a hand across his cheek and noticed a tear making its way down from the corner of his eye. She caught it just before it reached his ear. She laid her head close to him. "I am here," she whispered. She felt the gentlest squeeze around her fingers. He was not completely awake and she did not move to get anyone. They would be in soon to check on him, but she would stay in this peaceful moment with him and wipe the tears as they fell. He would not want anyone to see those and she would keep his secret for him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I was watching Airport 75 the other day as I ordered them after I was about through with chapter 8 and got them last week. The next day I found out Charlton Heston died. So I was thinking of him as I wrote this chapter. I absolutely loved him and sacriligiously thought he was a hot Moses. But I guess I should tell you that I really dedicated this story to my grandfather Reynerio Ramos. Guess you can figure what character is modeled after him. Couple more chapters and we should be done soon. Shep will get to meet the Queen maybe go on vacation.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this took long, but I hope you like it as I was not sure how I would begin to tie things up. Thanks for your patience and feedback!

Chapter Eleven- Reality

"Colonel?"

Sheppard knew he should wake up now. He had to face reality and do his job whether that reality included Ramos or not.

"Colonel Sheppard. I know you can hear me now."

Damn heart rate gave it away no doubt. He would have to learn to control that when he was coming back to consciousness. He knew that he would have plenty more opportunities to practice. "What?" He finally said without opening his eyes.

"Can you look at me?"

"I could," he said still keeping his eyes closed. His throat was scratchy, and he vaguely remembered coming off the ventilator sometime yesterday or so he thought.

"Would you please look at me then? I just want to take a peek," Keller said quietly but firmly. "No one else is here, and I have the room darkened."

Sheppard sighed inwardly. It was inevitable, and he had always thought it was best to face the inevitable head on. He opened his eyes slowly expecting there to be some pain in his left eye, but was surprised there was very little.

"Just a quick light I promise," she said as she held up the small light toward his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad."

"Well your pupils look good, heart rate and respirations are strong. Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"Just a little…thirsty," he said swallowing against the annoying scratch in his throat.

She raised his bed slightly and very slowly. "Here take small sips…Do you feel nauseous?"

"Not too bad. Just a small head ache."

She smiled. It was probably a moderate headache and for Rodney McKay it would be excruciating but small for Sheppard was good. "Anything else hurt?"

"Shoulder some…but I guess still on some drugs?" He felt tired and groggy but was glad that other than some stiffness he was not in any pain that was too troubling. The memory of it during that flight was enough. He figured a week or so had passed but he must still be on something.

"Just some mild to moderate pain killers. Nothing heavy duty, but you need to be able to get around if you want to heal quicker. I'd like to get you out of bed tonight, then some more throughout the day tomorrow."

He nodded. "Yeah, that would be good." He looked at her a moment longer then finally asked. "What about Colonel Ramos?" He watched her reaction for the slightest hint of dread, fear, or sadness. She smiled slightly and she actually looked hopeful. His stomach relaxed slightly as he waited for the answer. "He has improved the last two days. We've tried to keep you apprised of his progress but you have been in and out so much, I doubt you remember." Sheppard turned from her as he tried to remember but he couldn't. "It's okay," she continued. "He hasn't awakened yet, but his vitals look much better. There is some good brain activity but we still need to wait and see…there is a chance…."

"He'll make it doc…he'll wake up." Sheppard said quickly. She looked she was going to say something comforting, which he did not want so he skillfully changed the subject. "Anyway, did I do something stupid while you had me all drugged up?"

She grinned broadly. "Actually, you did call the Queen of England grandma."

His eyes widened. That he had no memory of. "What?"

"She came by to see you yesterday briefly. She had tried before but you were really sick then."

"I called her…grandma…that's great. Who else was in here?"

"General O'Neill."

"So everyone knows."

"Yes."

Sheppard sighed then looked curiously at Keller. "Why was she here, anyway?"

"Well you did save a whole heck of a lot of people…yeah, I know… no big deal for your normal job…but one of them was the Queen's niece and most of them were her subjects. General O'Neill will tell you more later when you are up to it."

Sheppard smiled sweetly. "When do you think I can get up out of here? I am tired of being in bed. Ronon can help."

She smiled back, glad that he was ready to start the hard work of healing, but she knew he needed to go slower than he would like. "I'll ask the nurses to get you set up and then have you up for a bit, then maybe later if you feel up to it then, Ronon can come help you get up and about a little more.."

"Thanks, Doc."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "We were really worried about you. We didn't expect for you to take a turn for the worse like that."

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm fine now." He turned away from her and closed his eyes. That was the end of that and she knew that he needed time alone to process the past few days along with healing from his physical wounds. She left realizing that he would not share his conclusions with her, if with anyone, but he would somehow bounce back and be ready to do it all over again if he had to.

oOoOoOoOo

"Better?" Ronon asked as he helped Sheppard back into bed.

"Yeah," Sheppard said quietly. He was exhausted from the effort but it felt good to be out of bed for a while. It was the third time tonight and this time he felt strong enough to go and visit Ramos for a while. His daughters had left for the night. The doctors had told him that he had been off the ventilator for 24 hours now, but had not regained consciousness. Sheppard was not worried about that…Ramos had not given up and that was all that mattered.

"So you hungry or anything?" Ronon asked as he sat down in a big chair next to Sheppard. They actually had not had time to talk about what had happened. "The nurses said you can have all the jello you want or something called a popsicle."

Sheppard looked at his friend. "Haven't you ever had a popsicle before?"

"No."

Sheppard grinned as he pressed a button on the side of his bed. "We'll have to fix that." He growled under his breath as he tried to get comfortable. He hated having his arm in a sling and he was sore now after walking around or rather riding around in a wheel chair.

A nurse walked in. "Yes, Colonel Sheppard?"

Sheppard smiled at the older woman. She was all business but warm and very caring. For some reason Sheppard felt he had to be on his best behavior around her. She also refused to call him John, so "Colonel Sheppard" it was. "Uh…I was wondering if I could have a couple of popsicles."

She grinned as she looked at Ronon and then Sheppard. "I will bring one of each flavor then." She left before he could say thank you.

Sheppard sat back and closed his eyes. "Are you okay?" he heard Ronon ask.

"Yeah. Just tired. I hate being…here." Sheppard just wanted to go home. He wanted Ramos to wake up and then just go home to Atlantis.

"We haven't had a vacation yet."

Sheppard snorted softly with a laugh. "No, I guess we haven't." The nurse walked in and had about a half dozen frozen popsicles." She made sure Sheppard was in bed, covered, and had taken his medication before handing him one. "Do you need anything else Colonel?"

"No but thanks."

"Bed in 20 minutes. You have had a long day and you need your rest. We'll have you up and about more tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," Sheppard groaned as she left. He actually was glad to be getting up but it required so much effort right now, and he hated feeling weak.

"Hey, these are good," Ronon said with a broad grin. "How come we don't have these…back home."

"Good question. I think we should fix that."

"Agreed." Ronon leaned back in his chair and reached over for another one. "So, O'Neill tells me that the Queen of this land wants to have…um, tea with you or something like that?"

Sheppard almost choked on his popsicle. "What? When did you hear that?"

Ronon shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he said all of us. I can't remember, but you saved her niece or something."

Sheppard said nothing as he finished his second popsicle. Maybe tomorrow he would try real food. He could feel his thoughts floating away as the medication started to take effect and wanted to laugh as he realized it was not unlike the euphoria of early hypoxia-- something he had experienced twice: once while training, and once on a flight where his oxygen mask did not work. "Going to take a nap. See ya tomorrow."

"Night, Sheppard." Sheppard insisted that his team bunk in the comfy hotels provided them and not stay with him. They agreed to leave when he fell asleep for the night so Ronon grinned as he scooped up the two remaining popsicles. They had not talked about the events, and Ronon figured that they would probably talk very little about it other than matter of fact and lessons learned. Ronon had not event told Sheppard that he had seen the film of the events in the cockpit. To Sheppard it was routine but, Ronon realized sadly, danger and death had become almost commonplace and they had perfected survival to an art form. Sheppard deserved the recognition he was going to get, but he knew that his friend cared more that no one was seriously hurt and would only feel he had succeeded if Ramos survived. Ronon had seen a rare few leaders like Sheppard and each one, like Sheppard, carried their quiet burdens alone. He stopped to visit Ramos before he left the hospital.

oOoOoOoOo

"Sir, what do you mean a knight? I just can't beli…sir this is ridiculous. I'm not even British!"

O'Neill was grinning ear to ear. "Better you than me." Sheppard was looking at him with a murderous glare. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Look, Sheppard. Of course, you could tell the Queen of England that you don't want to be a loyal knight and you don't have to be British."

"Sir, I…" Sheppard almost resigned himself to defeat then perked up. "Won't this blow my cover, I mean…you know."

O'Neill grinned broadly. "Nope, sorry but nice try. Just an Air Force pilot out with his friends on vacation saves the day. Besides, the Queen and the Prime Minister are very happy that you saved over five hundred people including three hundred from Her Majesty's kingdom."

"But my name…"

"Nobody knows what you do anyway, and knowing your name won't change that. Sorry John."

"I have no choice."

"Not unless you want to tell grandma that you are too good to accept any honors from her."

Sheppard moaned. "I am never going to live that down am I?"

O'Neill put his a hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "Look, John. I'm damn proud of you, as is your President. Believe me, I would feel the same as you because I know you think it is just another day on the job for you but not many could do what you did under those conditions."

"Sir, it wasn't just me…"

"I know, I know. Everyone will get some recognition including those flight attendants but you're the one that brought them all home."

"Not just me…Ramos."

O'Neill actually grinned. "I know. He will get the recognition he deserves too. Air Force does it once again." Sheppard laughed but that quickly faded as he thought of Elmo. The Navy had lost one of their own even if he was retired. "What about the co-pilot."

O'Neill sat. "He got a burial with full honors. Damn shame what happened to him." The general sounded angry. "Just so stupid."

"Sir, any idea what this was all about. Why that guy wanted to take down the plane?"

O'Neill sighed. "Well, we thought he was just a lunatic disgruntled employee of the company that developed most of the technology, but we are starting to figure out that he really was paid to do the job. Apparently someone wanted someone dead. Hell, we're not sure. They think it was to kill a member of the royal family and there has been some evidence to support it."

"The Queen's niece."

"Yes. But we also were concerned that maybe it was an attempt against you or the team, although not sure how that would happen or who would be involved. The IOA is quietly investigating just in case. We did not get much information before Mathias, the hijacker, was found dead in his holding cell."

Sheppard looked out the window. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Just minor bumps and bruises. Couple of folks needed a little surgery. They have been clamoring to meet you…I think we should do that don't you?"

Sheppard wanted to shrink into himself. No, he did not think that should happen because he did not want it to happen. He did his job with the help of his team and he did not need all the admiration, the awards or even the thanks. However, he also knew how people reacted after a life-and-death situation, and the civilians needed to meet him—to see the man that had saved them all. "I guess, but only when Ramos is awake. I won't do it alone."

"Well that shouldn't take too long," he heard Dr. Jesop say. "He woke just about 30 minutes ago and he is asking for you."

Sheppard would have jumped out of bed if O'Neill hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wouldn't want you to face plant right now. Take it slow. I'll walk with you."

Sheppard could feel his heart racing but only nodded. The nurses had brought him some real pajamas that morning and a robe at the insistence of the Queen's doctor so he was grateful that at least he would not be walking around in a hospital gown.

"Do you need a wheel chair Colonel Sheppard?" Dr. Jesop asked.

"No sir, I need to walk."

"No worries, doc. I'll make sure he gets there," O'Neill said as he turned to Sheppard. The pilot could hide his emotions very well, but his eyes gave away his impatience at seeing his mentor. "I'll let you walk alone as long as you go slow."

Sheppard turned and actually smiled. His eyes showed humor, now, and gratitude. "Agreed, sir."

oOoOoOoOo

"Well! It took you long enough to wake up," Sheppard said quietly as he stood next to Ramos' bed. He felt the older man put a hand on his arm.

"Good to see you again Spike. You actually look really good."

Sheppard honestly felt a little dizzy. O'Neill must have noticed because Sheppard felt an arm on his back guiding him to a chair that suddenly appeared next to him. "I'll leave you flyboys to talk for a little while, but my guess is the nurses or docs or some other meddlers will be in shortly to make you both go back to resting."

"Thanks sir." Sheppard said quietly as O'Neill left.

Sheppard said nothing for a while then looked at his mentor. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Ramos said. "I mean, I feel weak as a kitten and loopier than heck, but I can't say that it's unpleasant…better than pain anyway, but I need to get up out of here."

Sheppard nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Don't worry. They will give you today, but no mercy tomorrow."

Ramos grimaced as he laughed. "Stop it. Give me a couple of days before we start laughing." Ramos looked Sheppard up and down. "How about you?"

"I'm good."

"Shep…" the older pilot growled.

"No, really. I'm okay. They decreased the meds even more today, which is a good thing. I feel less loopy but just tired and achy. Nothing like…before."

Ramos sighed. "I know…I told you I was proud right?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Yes. Enough now… you are going to ruin your reputation as an emotionally stunted pilot if you keep it up."

"Wisdom comes with age, John."

"So does senility." John said with a grin.

Ramos laughed softly again as he gripped his side. "John, we were talking up there weren't we?" Ramos asked as he looked up toward the ceiling. "I mean when I was unconscious, so were you and ….we talked."

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, we did. I guess Rosie said it was okay."

It was Ramos' turn to roll his eyes. "She always had a soft spot for you."

"Ummm… so you know what I do…"

"Afraid so…"

They were silent for a while. "I can keep a secret you know," Ramos said conspiratorially.

Sheppard looked toward the door. "I know you can…but, well, I can't keep one like that from General O'Neill."

Ramos nodded with a smile. "I know you can't."

Sheppard leaned back in his chair. "You know…all that stuff I said, about needing you…"

"Don't worry, I won't blow your emotionally stunted pilot cover Spike," Ramos said warmly as he reached for Sheppard's hand, "Just between you, me…and, well, Rosie."

Sheppard clasped his mentor's hand, "Thanks for coming back, Zorro."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think I can wrap this up in one more chapter. May take a week or so because I need to do a little bit of research and honestly really not sure where this is going, but I think they should all get a break after this vacation.


	12. Chapter 12

I am really really sorry this took so long. You would not believe what the last few weeks have been like. It all started with my truck being broken in to, wallet stolen and more. Took me a while to get back in the swing of things and I did not feel like writing for a while. I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks for your patience. This is revised a bit. Sorry for those who saw the previous version but I think it was a little much.

Chapter 12-Zorro Rides Again

It had been a long day. The Queen had publicly awarded medals to Sheppard, Ramos and many of the crew as well as McKay, Teyla, and Ronon. Sheppard had been awarded a unique ring, something he noticed later that O'Neill also had. Something about a thank you gift from the British people. McKay had complained it was probably a free pass for special treatment or something. To Sheppard's relief, it seemed O'Neill had been teasing him about the Queen knighting him. Sheppard had spent the rest of the afternoon talking to many of the passengers, and he was tired. At heart he was an introvert and as much as he understood the necessity of it all and that people needed heroes and needed to thank them, it was still exhausting. He would not admit it, but landing that plane had taken a toll. Ramos did not seem to mind it all that much and Sheppard left it to him to make the speeches. It had been nearly three weeks since they had left Atlantis for a supposed vacation and Sheppard wanted to get back. He was still sore, and his arm remained in its sling. Ramos was still taking it slow, but his color and appetite had returned and there was a lightness about him that was contagious. Somehow, Sheppard knew he should feel the same…a renewed sense of life, a gratefulness to see friends, _but no family_, he thought quietly as he watched Ramos talking to O'Neill and laughing. Ramos was his family, as was his team, and he had nearly lost them all at once. He was glad to be alive, but he would have gladly bled to death landing that plane knowing they were safe.

He was grateful when he had said good-bye to the last passenger. He would never remember them all, but he was sincerely glad that they were safe, and slightly sad about Mathias. The British were fairly certain he was after the queen's niece, but their trail got very cold when he was found dead in his cell. That had created a mess in and of itself because they had no clue who had killed him and no one really had any answers. The government spun some sort of story and the public had no clue what really happened except for someone trying to hijack the plane. Maybe no one would ever know.

"Well. I don't know about you all, but I am all ready for a steak dinner." O'Neill said cheerfully breaking Sheppard from his thoughts, "I know just the place. Let's go round up Ramos because we need to talk." He looked over at Sheppard as they headed toward one end of the room. "You know that little ring does give you a few priviliges on this side of the ocean. Nothing big mind you, but a reward for a job well done. We just never talk about it, but certain people in Europe realize what it means and make an effort to be more helpful. You'll see."

oOoOoOo

Sheppard, O'Neill, and Ramos had remained in the dining room of a small restaurant that the General had chosen earlier. Neither he nor Sheppard had shown their rings but they had been noticed and the service had been very good. They had been able to go to a private dining area of the restaurant. Sheppard had to admit, it was nicer than having to wait in line at the local grill near the SGC.

"Well now that all the subterfuge and pageantry and handshaking is over with, we should get down to business don't ya think?", O'Neill said with a smile. "Old Zorro here knows a little too much."

Sheppard was not sure how to take that at first, but relaxed when Ramos laughed. Sheppard's mentor and the General had seemed to become good friends over the past few days. "Yes sir. Sorry about all that. I thought…"

"Hey, I know weird things happen, and you don't think what your saying in the place between here and Heaven gets back, but we all know that well, yeah, strange things do happen. The truth of the matter is Joachim knows about what we do, and we need to figure out what to do with him."

Sheppard thought the general was taking the whole thing rather well, but what could you do when you spilled your guts mentally when you thought you were going to die? He said nothing. Despite his new found knighthood, he knew he was low on the totem pole in this room and was actually relieved by it for once.

"You know," O'Neill said with a conspiratorial grin toward Ramos, "You had asked for some help with pilot training back at Atlantis. We have more civilians as well as non-flying military with the gene going over there now, and I know you don't have the time to train them all yourself."

"But what if even with gene therapy…"

O'Neill shrugged. "If gene therapy does not work then we will figure something else out."

"What is gene therapy?" Ramos asked a little worried.

"We can explain all that later. I am sure that you both are tired," O'Neill said as he stood up, "I am also pretty sure you two will want to catch up some more, so when you're ready, just ask the concierge for a driver. Hotel is set up. Sheppard, you have five days of regular leave to finish your vacation. I know you want to go back now, but you and your team need it, and that will give Ramos here some time to get things in order. Colonel Ramos, you will be receiving orders very soon recalling you back to active duty. Glad you stayed in shape."

Ramos laughed. "Yes sir. See you soon," he said shaking the general's hand before he left.

"Well Spike, just you and me."

Sheppard grinned. This was just turning out to be too good to be true. He said nothing as he held the cold beer in his hands.

"Loss for words," Ramos quipped. "That does not surprise me. Despite what happened, I'm glad I'll be spending more time with you."

Sheppard felt selfish to want the same. "You won't see your family nearly as often…"

"Just a little less than now and probably more than when I was younger."

Sheppard doubted that. "We are in mortal danger at least once a month and under a constant threat that makes terrorists on Earth look like pansies."

"Sounds fun."

Sheppard grinned. "We'll I guess you've been warned."

"Yup. Now let's get out of here. Tomorrow I leave for the states to get ready and you go on vacation before we meet up."

They alerted the concierge and it was not long before a car pulled up to take them. It was weird to be treated so above and beyond what even a general could expect. "Well, I guess we are just going to Paris then Italy. The rest of our European vacation will have to wait."

"Maybe they will get you a private plane this time."

Sheppard laughed. "Yeah maybe."

They said their good-byes and Sheppard walked to his room in the exclusive hotel. He did not feel awkward in places such as these or even in restaurants like the one he had just come from. His well to do background had accustomed him to them. He knew how to act, but a part of him had purposely left that life that was so privileged and it was just weird to know that as far as the Air Force went, he was just a lieutenant colonel. And, as far as the Pegasus galaxy and the Wraith, he was just one lowly little human. He took off his shoes and lay in the luxurious bed and closed his eyes. "Relax and just enjoy it," he told himself. He grinned thinking of what a pain Rodney was going to be but warmed at the thought of having dinner with Teyla at the Eiffel tower. He had to show her that.

oOoOoOo

"John," Teyla whispered bright-eyed across the table, "This is the most beautiful place on this world."

Sheppard smiled at her. She looked beautiful and it was great to see her without any worry on her face. "The French, I am sure, would agree with you."

"The meal was wonderful John. Have you been here before?'

"A long time ago with my mother. I had not been back since, but we ate here, just her and I while Dad and my brother did something else…I can't remember what."

Teyla smiled as she looked out into the night sky. "She would be very proud of you John."

John smiled slightly. He knew she would be but she would be worried to death and probably was even up there some where.

"Well, we head back tomorrow Teyla. What have you thought of the vacation so far?"

"Well the first part was very…interesting. I enjoyed meeting the…Pope, I think it was…and it is amazing the languages, food, music and just general color of your people."

Sheppard nodded. Earth was diverse. "Well, you've seen the best parts Teyla, but we have our dark parts as well."

She took his hand and squeezed. "But you have moments like these too John."

He grinned. "That we do, and Ramos will be joining our excursion."

She sat back and sipped her wine. She was glad the older man would be there for her friend. "So we shall learn a great deal about you."

"Maybe just a little. Pilots don't rat out each other too much. Only the embarrassing stuff."

"Well that would be enough for me," she said with a laugh.

"How do you think McKay and Ronon are doing."

She shrugged. "Ronon did not seem to think that he would enjoy the opera, but McKay's sister and family were happy to have him along.

"Hopefully they are back at the hotel. We have an early flight."

"I am sure they are fine John."

"Then let's go for a walk."

oOoOoOo

"Well his royal highness is not answering his cell phone."

Ronon was grinning. "He probably turned it off."

"How the heck are we going to get back. I never should have let you talk me into coming to this stupid soccer game."

"I went to the opera with you. Besides this was fun."

"Well like I said, his royal highness is not answering the phone and we are stuck here waiting for a cab."

"We could walk, McKay. We _have_ walked further than this."

"That's not the point."

Ronon shook his head and headed back in the direction of the hotel. "Maybe we will find get a taxi along the way."

McKay snorted and put the cell phone away. "Sheppard gets to go around town like a king because of his superpower ring, and I'm stuck with Conan the Barbarian at a soccer game. You look ridiculous by the way in that shirt."

Ronon looked down at his soccer jersey that was almost too tight. He shrugged. "I was supporting my team."

McKay shook his head. "Just not fair," he muttered following Ronon.

oOoOoOo

Sheppard sailed over the ocean.

"You've got that stupid grin on your face."

He turned around surprised. He had forgotten about his passenger.

"Yeah, well you'll have one in a minute too." Sheppard told the puddle jumper where he wanted to go. It was not long before they exited the atmosphere and began orbiting the planet.

He heard a low whistle from Ramos and turned. "See, told you so." Sheppard said with a grin. "You ready to take over?"

Ramos nodded. "You sure it's safe?"

Sheppard laughed at the irony. Ramos turned and nodded with a knowing smile. "The student becomes the teacher," Ramos said in a whisper.

"Just for a little while. Anyway, McKay and some geeks can fly it." Gauntlet was thrown.

"Well move over then," Ramos said as he slid over to the pilot's seat. Challenge accepted. "I have the controls."

"You have the controls," Sheppard said lifting up his hands slightly as he slid out of the chair. It took a while but Ramos quickly got the basics down.

"You weren't kidding about having to use your brain power. And calling it a puddle jumper? Classic."

Sheppard said nothing except occasionally offering a suggestion or two. An hour later, Ramos gave him back the controls to head home.

"Spike, I am so glad that gene therapy worked."

"Me too Zorro."

oooooooooo

I know I did not get much into the vacation, but I don't do humor so well, and honestly I just did not have the energy to do much more. However, I would like to incorporate Ramos in the future. I think he might be able to be a background character we never see on the episodes. Anyway. I aplogize again for how long this has taken and I truly appreciate your feedback, encouragement and patience. Thanks to my betas Highonscifi and Comanche Antigo!


End file.
